What Happened?
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on. !NOT ITASAKU! I'm going to try and finish this within a month, please review!
1. Hey, I know you!

**K.L.K- okay, I got this idea, and it was WAYY too good to pass up at the moment.**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alrighty then, I decided to start a new story, to get rid of my Writers' Block. the story will sometimes go into memories, other times you will actually be reading the pastr as if it is actually happening, and sometimes it will actually be in thier present. I'm going to make Sakura... seventeen. long enough to have some qualms about some things.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**FIRST CHAPTER: hey, I KNOW you!**

* * *

Itachi looked over to Kisame, at wht the sharky-man had said. "what?"

the blue-skinned man looked away from the piercing crimson orbs. "Leader-sama is going to bring in a new member... it seems that the new person is a medical genius, and has immpeccable chakra control. also, there's no connection ot her former village, as it seems."

the man closed his eyes. "Hn."

in two hours time, the whole organization was gathered in the front room, waiting for the new member.

"I bet he'll run away screaming." Hidan chuckled.

"yep, or my art will 'blow' him away!" Deidara grinned as he blew up a miniature bird.

"I wonder if the new person will like Tobi!" Tobi squealed happily.

the rest chattered to the others, striking up conversations. in all, there was Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein, Sasori, and that was about it.

there was a knock on the door, and Pein opened it, when a figure that had a plain black, soaked cloak with a water-logged old straw hat on stepped in. after all, it was rather rainy in Amegakure.

"Gomen-nasai, Pein-sama. I had a bit of trouble with the ANBU chasing me through the land of Fire for too long, I must apoligize for the wait I must have caused you." the hallow-sounding voice came.

"Ah, no problem at all. now, please take the cloak and hat off before you catch a cold." the man sighed, Rinnegan eyes rolling.

the perosn hesiatated. "Aa. of course." the figure sighed, and then unbuttoned the cloak, and took the hat off in one motion.

everyone's jaws dropped except for the Leaders'.

"WHAT THE HELL ITS A MOTHERFUCKING _GIRL_!?" Hidan screamed.

"Hai, you Baka. the girl sighed emotionlessly. Itachi's eyes widened, and her eyes landed on his form. "well what in the seven hells do we have _here_?" she smirked amusedly as she walked casually up to the man.

his eyes widened a bit. "_I know you_!"

she smirked. "very good Itachi-san." she tutted. "finally remembering, ne?" she looked over to the Leader. "may I please wash up? I'm afraid this cloth mask on my face may very well be the death of me. I don't know how my old sensei stands it..." she shook her head of the memories. "_Ah_, well."

he nodded and pointed to a door to his left, while she bowed and went though the door with her soaked napsack on her back.

Itachi pondered her. he _KNEW_ her! but...but her couldn't _REMEMBER_ her... his head throbbed, and he quickly left to his room, locking the door behind him as he layed on his bed, trying to make sense from his muddled thoughts.

back with the others, they all looked at the girl when she came out. she had a black sleeveless shirt with her clan symbol, a circle, printed on the front in white along with a extremely short black apron/skirt over mid-thigh length shorts, and heels- not unlike what the Godaime of Konoha wore.

she stayed silent, looking them all over, gaugeing thier strengths and looking at them with her bright purple eyes, with the evil-looking snakish slits, her pink coloured locks short and spiky, being held by nothing with her forehead protector's sign on her black gloves that covered her hands.

"Haruno Sakura..." Pein started out. "Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

**K.L.K- so, how was it? I thought it was pretty good. please review!**


	2. Who's Usui, and a Seal?

**K.L.K- here's the second chapter. it is currently November 12th. haha, I think this self-made challenge will work! YOSH!... O.O**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: on the bad side of things, I'm starting to sound like Gai-sensei and Lee. eek. 'nuff said, right? right. on the good side of things, its' at least helping me dream again. I have very rare dreams, always in colour, and sometimes so wacky If I'd have had them as daydreams I'd have myself locked up in a funny farm somewhere. Lol. so, enjoy my blood, tears, and sweat... okay, the blood is because I stepped on a piece of glass that was somehow laying about, the tears... okay, there were no tears, I think you'll be surprised since I'm a teenage girl, I don't like to cry, and the sweat... I finished up playing with my Black Labrador Retriever, Queenie. she's bigger than I was at six years old, people. she can knock my dad- a six foot tall guy down easily. o.o" yeah. so enjoy!!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**SECOND CHAPTER: Who's Usui, and a Seal?**

* * *

She looked at his outstretched hand, and he retracted it after a few uncomfortable moments of utter silence.

"Pein-sama, I must ask if you would care to discuss something with me, before I go to bed, since it has been a rather vexing night for me." she deadpanned, and he nodded.

"oh...of course, Haruno-san." he nodded, and then he swept down the hallway, Sakura close behind. when he entered a room, and sat behind his desk, he sighed. she silently padded in, and shut the door with an inaudible click, then stood, rather than sit, in front of him. her purple eyes faded into thier green they had always been, and the demonic slits shrunk into the tiny pinpoints of pupils she usually had.

"so... I need to set some things straight, Pein-sama. and I am sorry if these happen, but they are almost always unavoidable."

he nodded. "of course." he knew she would be reasonable.

"okay, first of all, if I find any of the other's _TREATMENT_, not attitude towards me offensive or particularily uninvoked, I will administer the punishment, not you." she held up one tapered, calloused finger.

"Hai, it is resonable." he nodded, and marked it down on a spare piece of paper he had titled, _Sakura's duties- to herself_.

"two, if any of you decide to lie to me without good reason, and for just the satisfaction of being mean, well, I get to deck them with my chakra punch. don't worry, I won't kill them." a second finger rose, and he scribbled it down.

"Hai. the third?" he asked, his Rinnegan eyes flickering to her form.

"The final too." she smiled faintly. "I have another personality, Inner. I often use her for useful things, or just to talk to. don't wake me out of a deep trance, that's when I'm training with her for different things. also, no delving into my past. I know the other members will find no problem with this, at all." she held up a third finger.

he hurredly scribbled it down, and set down his rubber-gripped pen. "alright, I got them all. I'll make sure after one gets disciplined by you, that the others will be notified. you, as the only other kunoichi than Konan here in the base, not to mention our medic on specific injuries, well... not to mention your _episodes_," he spoke the word carefully, knowing of her episodes. hell, he'd had to help her though the aftershocks of them when she was younger! "So you get a room that me or Konan can have easy acess to, as well as it is soundproofed most of the way and is next to the library. it has a red Cherry blossom on the door, and it should be fine for you. we share bathrooms, but that shouldn't be a problem, since we have six bathrooms."

she nodded. "Hai, Hai I know Pein-sama. and Usui can be rather... well, _you know_."

he smiled at her. "call me Pein, Sakura. we're good friends, just don't let the others hear you or I'll never hear the end of it." he chuckled.

she gave a few short laughs too. "may I please be dissmissed?" she asked, light alit in her viridian-green eyes once more, before they swirled into the bright, luminous purple and the snake-like slit pupils returned with haste.

"Hai, Sakura." he nodded.

"Arigatou Gazimasu." she bowed, then left the room silently, without the door making a noticeable clicking sound, just as before.

he looked to a photo he had in his cloak, he kept it there to remind him that she was still the girl he knew back then, that could being a smile to anyone's face and had the worst temperment other than the Godaime Hokage herself. although she doesn't call him 'Uncle Pein' anymore or 'Pein-Oji-san', or even 'Fuuma-kun'. he sighed as he zippered up the chakra-layered pocket once more, then got to his paperwork. _Kami-sama, this sucks._

with the blossom, she was walking silently down the halls of the Headqaurters, while looking for the door with the red cherry blossom.

fish...puppet...'Boom' symbol...venus flytrap...orange swirl...money symbol...Schythe symbol...Uchiha symbol...a Piercing and Origami crane symbol... ah, here it is, a red Cherry Blossom. she scanned the doors with her eyes, and she didn't worry any about who the rooms belonged to, why should she? she entered the room, and it was perfect for her.

a closet, wooden floor, a vanity with a small, flippable mirror, a conjoined door to Pein and Konan's room so they could help her in one of her episodes... a desk in the corner, big enough for scrolls, and a shelf full of books on things she might need to know, but she'd read them later.

she quickly layed down on her bed, staring up at the black cieling. the room was black, the wood stained dark. it was nice, how she felt. her eyes closed as Inner Sakura went on gaurd duty.

the next day she awoke early, and looked at an annoying beeping contraption she had damned so many times before right above her head. she got up and clicked it off, noting that it was her usual wake-up time, five a.m... curse her early shifts at the hospital before..._'no no no, no thinking about that.'_ her throat closed up before she blocked the memory from pouring into her mind.

she gathered fresh clothes and such things for the day, then headed to the bathroom closest to her room, which it was only about ten paces of civilian walking, and only about a second of her skilled footwork. she quickly shut the door tightly, and then stripped as she turned on the shower, then hopping in.

Uchiha Itachi was having a horribe morning. again. you'd be surprised how many days he had utterly dispised just because of the start he had in the morning. he got up, and groggily made his way to the closest bathroom, his silky hair skightly mussed as his loose grey T-shirt and black flannel Pyjama bottoms- what, they were basically in a _freaking cave_! they're freezing, and Kakuzu's too much of a cheap-ass ot pay for much heat- and noticed he just couldn't wake up this morning.

without heeding the sounds within- namely, the shower running- he opened the door, and blinked owlishly as he could see every part of one Haruno Sakura. but it wasn't her creamy white skin scattered with thin and crossed scars every so far on her torso ,arms, and legs, or her female parts that had greatly exceeded those of her twelve-year old beginnings, but it was a few black marks that strayed over the edge of her hips and confused his muddled mind to no end that he noticed the most. the only reason he could see this was because all Kakuzu had payed for to use as a shower curtain was a transparant- and not iced or disfigured or anything at all glass- just plain, non-opaque glass.

"Itachi-san, I _suggest_ you leave now before someone sees you gawking." she smirked, as her unnatural-looking purple eyes flared dangerously, and he nodded.

"of course Haruno-san." he left rather quickly, getting back to his room, shutting his door, and gracefully flopping onto his bed in record time. he got to thinking, as he replayed the marks in his mind.

It's too natural-looking for a tattoo...he mused. its much too intricate to be paint...he realized, then stared at the cieling, frustrated beyond belief at what his mind would not stop nagging him about those marks- _**WHY**_ was it nagging? he didn't care about the girl, he didn't know her.

his eyes shut, as he saw the image in his mind's eye, and he went over it for twenty minutes before an unexpected epiphany.

his eyes snapped open, the sharingan _off_, from the shock of the revelation to the elder Uchiha brother.

_It was a seal._

* * *

**K.L.K- okees... at least I got it done. tomorrow's chapter should be good.**


	3. The Blossom's First Mission

**K.L.K- Third chappie!!! yays, I'm getting these done ahead of schedule because I can't get to sleep. TT-TT augh, the curse of borderline insomniacism.**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: feh. I'm bored, its around midnight- and oh shit I forgot my HW oh shit oh shit. oh well, I'll be up all night, I'll do that to pass time. (A DAY PASSES) ugh... so....tired... but I will however still type the chapter. aren't you lucky, my two readers! special thanks to SaaninFan, and Shariki-Mirebu, for actually reading the story. Arigatou Gazimasu, you two! hm... ah, yes. ever have an annoying friend that you don't like, and don't want to be friends with? I have one. I'm not even her friend, she thinks we are, though... okay readers, don't judge me on this. I'll have you know I've been trying to get her to understand this for TWO YEARS, alright, so I think this is well justified, since what she does could be considered harassment. not ot mention she's the reason I've gotten pure white hairs at age thirteen. okay, she asked for my number- so I gave it to her- but I changed the last number from a four to a five. was I too mean? I'm too preoccupied with a million other things at the moment, and I was wondering if anyone who reads this would be kind as to give me some advice. and another thing... it's just.. .she bugs me, and she's a bit... slow at times. she's one of the...erm..."Special" kids, but she's actually the only one I can't stand being around anymore. help the authoress?...Onegai?**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto. **

**THIRD CHAPTER: The Blossom's First Mission.**

* * *

Sakura was laying in her room, her eyes closed while she rested them. if she kept those eyes up for more than several days, they would most definately burn her corneas, and as a Medic-nin she knew how much chakra that would take, not to mention time.

she slitted open an eye, it going automatically into the bright purple, snake-like orbs before calling out, "come in."

the person entered, and looked at the girl- nearly a woman, a teen at the most stretching of the word- as his piercinged eyebrow rose. "I wanted to tell you that breakfast will be served soon, and then I will go over your mission details."

she nodded. "Hai, Pein-sama." she smiled a bit when he got a slightly confused twinkle in his eye, and her eyes flickered to the open door.

"right, Haruno-san. they will be your favourite missions, and also very difficult." he smiled a bit too.

"right, lets go. I have no idea how to get around this place, Pein-sama." she winked, while he chuckled.

"that's right, I forgot that you haven't been here in years. let's go." he let her walk out last, as she shut the door to her room, and then she trailed behind him after they got past the third hallway.

_**'Sakura... she'll act up again, and soon.'**_ Inner warned. _**'the full moon?'**_

the girl's violently bright purple eyes flickered into forest green for a second. _'oh shit I forgot.'_

_**'I know, I did too.'**_ the Inner Sakura sighed, and then spotted some chocolate on a table. **_'OOH! mine!' _**she grabbed it and started chowing down.

_'oh, Inner, you never do change.'_ Sakura chuckled inwardly.

"-san, Haruno-san?" Tobi poked her on the arm.

"Hai, what is it Tobi-san?" she sighed, as she had a faint pound in her head, like one of which Inner Sakura would have caused... or _maybe_ it was Usui, they hadn't spoken in some time...

"why were you staring into space like that? why were your eyes going from bright purple to dark purple? why was your pupil rounding out then going back into a snake-like slit?" he babbled, and an anger vein twitched on the pinkette Akatsuki's head.

"Tobi-san, I'm sorry to say I will not tell you that. it's for me to know and for you to keep your concerns out of." he eyes narrowed a bit, and her chakra fizzled within her gloves, containing herself from hurting the boy-man whatever he was.

"alright- OH! is it alright if Tobi calls you Pinkie-chan, Haruno-san?" he asked, bursting with energy.

_**'what the hell... bring the straitjackets!!! he's nutso!'**_ Inner cried out as she dashed under the bed, peeking out of the darkness with her odd eyes at the odd masked male.

_'...okay then...'_ Sakura sweatdropped internally.

"sure, Tobi-san. call me whatever. it's better than Haruno-san, at any rate." she smiled, and then went to sit down at the table. with Itachi, he wouldn't even look at her. she didn't mind at all.

"Yare Yare..." she sighed after she ate her breakfast. "whoever made that food was an alright cook." she grinned faintly.

"Hai, Pinkie-chan!!" Tobi nodded and she sweatdropped.

"_Baka_," she insulted, but with affection instead of insult really. he was growing on her, almost too much like Naruto...she shook her head quickly, and Tobi tilted his head.

"why did you shake your head, Pinkie-chan?" he asked confusedly.

"well... I'm not going to speak about it, Tobi-san." her eyes flashed without her meaning to, and Pein noticed that she needed a diversion from her memories before she had an episode again.

"alright, time to hand out missions." he announced, and everyone snapped to attention.

"Zetsu and Tobi, you are to spy on the regular villages. Itachi and Kisame, you will go to Kumogakure and take care of a spy that is leaking information. Sasori and Deidara, you need to go to the Land of Snow to take care of our informant there. Konan and I will take care of Paperwork... Haruno-san, you can go on a mission by yourself, since you have no partner." everyone nodded, but some looked in shock when he said the last part.

"what, un?! she'll get killed by herself, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"oh, really, whoever-you-are, I don't care what you think I can do, but I know my own limits." she glanced to the floor. "beside's, I work better alone."

the leader of the organization nodded. "Hai, Hai, she does. now, you will Assasinate these men and women," he handed her a rather long list. "please try to track them down and be back within a month, in the least. those are your targets for however long it takes to find them."

she nodded. "Hai. do I need ot know anything about them?"

he paused. "yes, well, the one's with a blue dot next to thier picture may need to be seduced before you can kill them, can you handle that?"

she nodded, as she folded the paper and tucked it away in her pouch. "Hai. it won't take me a month, I have to get back by the full moon. you know _why_ and because of _what_." she emphasized the words, because the others were listening to her now.

"oh yeah, a Fucking _period_. how terrifying." Hidan said sarcastically.

"oh shut up you. its not my period you Baka." she sighed. "and you'll never figure it out." she smirked, then turned to the Leader and bowed. "I'll head out as soon as I gather my supplies that I'll need."

he nodded. "of course, Haruno-san. come back alive, and don't forget to steal thier rings, because they are copies of the one Orochimaru has."

she nodded. "Hai." then she dissapeared off to her room, gatherign ehr supplies in about five minutes. this month would be fun for her, at least. she left soon after that, her cloak covering hetr from the pounding rain of Amegakure, and the cold of the harsh water.

A MONTH LATER, the rosette girl smirked, as she spotted her last target on the list, other than another woman. with her hair black, and her mostly using the charm she had and a bit of Usui's chakra to use without being detected for a genjutsu, she stepped out into the light, to the drunken man.

_'Tch, idiot.'_ Usui snickered.

_'Hai, quite so.'_ Outer agreed.

_**'DAMMIT YOU TWO SHUT UP I'VE BEEN KEEPING WATCH ALL NIGHT NOW URASAI!!'**_ Inner screamed, and both inwardly winced.

"oh, sir!" she purred in a deep, seductive voice, sticking her bottom lip out into a adorable pout nobody could ever refuse. "would a _big_, _strong_," she traced the bulging and obviously steriod-caused muscles with her almond-shaped fingernails with black polish on them. "man like to accompany me? I have a _empty_," she ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver. "room there, and I'm _OH_ so _lonely_..."

he grinned and his horrible beer-breath tickled her nose, and she had to repress it from wrinkling in disgust, as he leaned in closer, his greasy features practically screaming _drunk!_. "sure, you're a cutie," he said, slightly slurred with his alchoholic drink.

"Hai, Hai, sir, I have a shortcut, it's right through this Alleyway here," she winked at him, and beckoned him with a 'come hither' finger motion and voice. he followed her in, and that was the end for him. as soon as he had stepped fully into the shadows, she sliced his head cleanly off, and she collected the ring and added it to the small collection bag in her pouch, then headed off to her next- and last-victim for this mission. a female.

she strutted up to the woman, and winked. her hair now disguised red, and her eyes thier original green but this time with gold flecks scattered about, with her ninja's cool and calm behind the front of a seductive temptress.

"hey there, cutie." she winked. "do you want some _sugah_?"

the woman nodded, obviously entranced by her genjutsu.

"follow me, sweet thing," she pulled her into a alleyway, and there wasn't enough time for the woman to scream before she was dead and the Haruno had gone, along with the last ring.

Three days after that, Sakura walked back into Amegakure, welcoming the freezing rain, since the last days were spent travelling as far as she could as quickly as she could. she walked to the Akatsuki Headquarters, and got in after a faint red glowing of her ring. she quickly went in and dried herself with chakra, making her shiver with the aftershocks of the energy racing through her clothing, hair, and skin. she made her way to Pein's office, and knocked on it.

"come in!" the voice of the Leader came from inside, and she opened the door, bag of ring-copies in hand.

"I got them all, Pein-sama." she nodded to him and put the bag down on his desk. "even the hardest ones fell for my genjutsu." she chuckled.

"good." he nodded ot her, then gave her the money for it in an envelope. "all one million Ryo are there." he assured.

"good. tomorrow night is the full moon, Pein." she said warily. "you know what that means..."

he sighed. "unfortunately so."

"I'll be in my room." she nodded, then bowed as she exited the office with a soft click of the door. she walked down the various hallways, until she got to her room, and entered it, closed the door, and discarded her clothes in a messy pile on the wood floor as she flopped down on the bed and closed her eyes, succumbing to a deep sleep while Inner took over the watch.

* * *

**K.L.K- I hope that was long enough... hmm... what do you think I should do next?**

**Sakura-... -.- you're running out of ideas again?**

**K.L.K- no, no of course not! (looks to left)**

**Sakura- YOU LIAR!**

**K.L.K- oh well. well, please Review!**


	4. The Episode

**K.L.K- YO! okay, it's the fourth chapter, and I'm sorry it was uploaded so late in the day. gomen-nasai.**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: okay, the fourth chappie. it's awesome, because you get to see hger have an Episode. also... I don't know if she's right or left handed, so BLAH. I'll just say it's that way for my story. please, no complaints. Arigatou Gazimasu.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**FOURTH CHAPTER: The Episode.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and they immidiately flickered into thier glowing purple, Hebi-like form. she got up and walked to the bathroom, along with her clothing, and hurredly took a shower, just finishing strapping her Kunai holster onto her right thigh, over the white ninja tape.

she stood and started to walk out of the room when Itachi entered, still a bit disoriented from his slumber.

"Itachi-san." she smirked. "bathroom's all yours." and she exited with that, brushing past the owlishly blinking Uchiha.

she went to wait for breakfast in the kitchen, and it turns out Pein and Konan were the only ones left. she could feel the other's sleeping chakras. "Hello, Pein-sama." she greeted tonelessly, then sat down at her place at the table, next to Tobi's spot and where she had sat the previous morning almost a month before.

"Ah, hello Sakura." Pein greeted. "remember, you can call me Pein."

"I know, Pein, but still. I just feel out of whack today..." she said, staring at the table.

"you should go sleep." Konan suggested.

"Hai. I think I may have to." the rosette kunoichi sighed. "Yare Yare, this is troublesome..."

Pein nodded. "Hai. still, go to bed, you'll need it."

"alright." she glanced at him, leting her green eyes show through to say 'yeah yeah, I'm goin'. she got up, and went back to her room, passing a confused Itachi on the way there.

she went inside, and fell asleep immidiately.

at lunchtime, all the others were wondering where the pinkette could have gone.

"what the _fuck_? did she get killed?" Hidan wondered aloud.

"where's Pinkie-chan?" Tobi asked Zetsu, who shrugged.

"Hn." Itachi sighed.

"seriously, _where_ is she, un?" thepyro of Akatsuki asked as Sasori gave a non-concerned shrug.

"Haruno-san has a certain... predicament she has to deal with tonight." Pein spoke up. "her room is off-limits until the sun rises tomorrow morning."

they all nodded.

_'why is she in her room?'_ Itachi wondered inwardly. _'it can't be all that bad.'_

soon it was nighttime, and the blue-haired woman and piercinged man dissapeared into the door with a red Cherry blossom on it, and shut it firmly behind them.

at about two in the morning there was a crash, and Itachi woke up and dashed into the room, consequences be damned, especially when the crash was accompanied by a feminine scream of tortured pain.

what he saw nearly shut his sharingan off.

Sakura was restrained on her bed, thrashing about as her eyes glowed bright, bloody, murderous red, and she looked... demonic. she had two fox-ears on the top of her head and a tail was poking out from beneath her. her fangs gnashed at air and the whole room was a mess, with some blood spattered on the door, from a slash she had on her cheek, ut it was healing quickly.

Pein's rinnehgan eyes flew to him, as the girl's glowing crimson eyes focused on him, and she gave a wicked smirk. "Itachi look out-!"

the Uchiha's world went black as Sakura erupted into a scream caused by white-hot pain, her fangs and claws barely missing his flesh by her own will, and so she headbutted him.

"_Usui... you've... gone....too.._.** _FAR_**!" she snarled at herself.

"_nope, kit! just getting started_!" the voice of a demon made it's way onto the seventeen-year-old's vocal chords.

"Pein... please... seal her...." the girl gritted out before she knocked herself out by using Inner, and her body thumped to the floor, sweat-drenched and sticky.

the orange-headed Ame nin looked at her through sorrowed, ringed eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura.... but I can't. you need to find your father." he whispered, and then he and Konan left, knowing she was out for the night, and they left Itachi there too, so the kunoichi could explain it to him.

he wouldn't like what he heard.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty then, I know it sucked. I'll possibly re-write this sometime in December or next year, so no griping please. I'm on a deadline and my friend Ino-Cherry is nagging me to go play Ledgend of Zelda. sorries, readers! (gets dragged off by friend)**

**Sakura- wow... alrighty then, please Review!**


	5. Itachi Discovers the Truth

**K.L.K- alrighty, the fifth chapter. in this one, Sakura has to explain to Itachi what she is...or what Usui is. or why she's stuck the way she is. enjoy!!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alright, thanks to Shariki-Mirebu, I'm posting this early. plus my granfather is turning Sevety today, and we're holding a surprise party for him. at Four p.m. soooo yeah, I'll be away from my computer for awhile. This is dedicated to Airpeeps, who is currently still grounded. how much longer, Onna? wow, hope you get off grounding soon. hmm... and no, she doesn't have the Kyuubi. her eyes were fully red, no white or pupils at all, alright? It's a little thing from Inuyasha, that I decided to put in here. when thier demonic side comes out, thier eyes glow fully red. just explaining. hmmm....lolol don't worry Airpeeps, I'm updating this every day all this month.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**FIFTH CHAPTER: Itachi Discovers The Truth**

* * *

the green eyes flickered open, and they took a second to flash fully into the bright demonic purply eyes they were in front of anyone she didn't want to know her identity, minus the pink locks of hair she had.

she looked at her room and saw Uchiha Itachi just getting up, holding his bruised ribs and the back of his head where it had hit the hard wall. he looked at her, his Sharingan flickering on almost like how her eyes had hidden thier greeness.

"what in the hell was that about, Sakura." he demanded, his voice having a slight edge.

she looked to the side. "you won't like what you hear, I'm warning you. and I don't want to tell you." her voice and features turned hard.

"Tell me _NOW_ Sakura." he said through gritted teeth, as he woozily stood and made his way over to her bed and sat down.

something flicked on top of the pinkette's head, and her hand flew to it, almost disbelieveingly. "_no no no no no_." she muttered over and over as her fingers traced over what she had always feared of happening.

her ears hadn't gone away. the ebony probably stood out heavily against her candy floss hair. great.

"what is it?" he asked a bit worried about the girl.

"umm... my ears were supposed to go away..." she whispered, and then felt behind her for a tail. _'goddamnit. Usui!!!!'_ she screamed in her mind.

_'what, Kit?'_ the Kitsune yawned.

_'why am I like this still?'_

_'...uhh....'_

_'you don't know do you?'_

_'no.'_

_'...shit.'_

_'remember the man you passed that one day that had green eyes and silver hair?'_

_'Hai.'_

_'he put a seal on our back.'_

_'WHAT?!?!'_

_'Hai, hai, and he sealed you in this form.'_

the girl's eyes were completely purple, the pupil gone.

"Sakura?" Itachi shook the younger girl. "are you alright? Sakura? Haruno-san! _Sakura_?!" it did nothing. she stared into nothing.

_'...who was he.'_

_'umm... have you seen the weather lately--'_

_'WHO WAS HE?!'_

_'...your father.'_

silence.

_'Kit?'_

Still silence.

_**'oh shit.'**_ Inner sighed.

_'tell me about it.'_

on the outside of the rosette's mind, she had snapped back and had her face buried in her hands.

"Sakura?" the elder Uchiha brother asked.

"H-Hai, Itachi-san?" she sighed quietly back.

"what... what are you?" the words came ou tharsher than intended.

she looked him in the eye. "I don't know myself. all I know is how I'm stuck in this form."

he looked her back in the eye, the snakelike slit in place of thebright purple withing the pinkette's stony-looking eyes. "why?"

she looked down. "m-my father sealed me in this form, not even a month ago. I didn't notice because I was concentrating on my targets."

he looked at her. "well... what do you need to do now?"

she sighed. "I think I have to find this guy, but I guess by his actions he's not too damn happy to see me again."

"why wouldn't he be?" the man asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to placate the shaken-up girl-almost-turned-woman.

"I... I cannot tell you, it is for me to know and for you to stop prying at." she spat, and then stood abruptly. "I need to talk to Pein-sama." she said without a tone but with a rather hard quality to it.

"okay?" his eyebrow rose as soon as she was quickly out of the room.

she went down the hallways, p-assing a surprised Hidan who rubbed at his eyes and muttered something like "no more fucking having chocolate before fucking bedtime."

she knocked angerily on the office door, and a response of "come in." drifted through the wood.

she entered, her features schooled. she shuit the door tightly. "Pein, we have a problem. I'm sealed like this until I fid a man who is supposedly my father..." she looked at the man, who was trying to look like he was doing paperwork. "you..." her eyes widened and snapped back to green when the realization hit her. "you...you k-knew..."

he nodded and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Sakura." he stood, and directed her to a chair, where she plopped down into it without any resistance. "but... I didn't want you to go crazy and destroy some of the base. not again."

she sighed. "I said I was sorry, alright? and I killed an ANBU squad so quit complaining. look... I need to find this guy, fast, otherwise I may be stuck like this..." her breath caught in her lungs. "forever."

he nodded. "I know that."

her eyes teared and she forced them back into her throat, as they burned there, wanting to make her sob. "you didn't tell me."

he looked to the side. "I know."

"when do I leave?" she asked.

he looked at her. "A week."

she sighed. "Alright. but one person calls me a demon freak and they get it." she threatened jokingly.

"did you tell Itachi?" he asked, as he sat at his desk and she stood up. " he'll be the one to accompany you, you know."

"I told him what I knew. and I know." she sighed, then left the office, shutting the door with a softer-than-normal clicking noise.

Konan entered and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "she'll be fine, Pein. you know that."

he looked at her through the corner of his rinnegan eyes. "I know." he sighed quietly.

with the pinkette, she entered her room, and saw Itachi stil sitting on her bed.

"when do you leave?" he asked casually as she unzipped her shirt and put on a fresh one along with new bindings, and unbuckled her skirt and slipped on a new pair of shorts and underwear, repectfully turning around when she looked pointedly at him.

"a week. and you have to come with me."

he looked at her in surprise. "me?"

she sighed. "you're the only other one besides Pein-sama and Konan-san to ever live when you've seen me in one of my episodes."

he blinked. "oh."

she nodded, and he turned around to see her in a red shirt like she had worn back in Konoha, and her black medic's skirt. they exited the room, and he quickly changed into his regular clothing as she waited outside his door. they walked silently to the kitchen, and he entere before her.

then she entered, noting everyone was there.

"OOH!!!" Tobi squealed, and he glomped her quickly. "Pinkie-chan! how are you?"

she blinked. "I'm fine."

of course that's when everyone looked at her.

"S-Sakura-san, un?" Deidara asked, his visible eye wide as a saucer.

"what, Deidara-san?" she sighed.

"why do you have a tail and fox-ears, un?" he asked.

she sighed. 'thank kami for no whisker-marks.' she inwardly thanked. "well..." she didn't know how to put it into words. she sat down at her spot.

"Haruno-san has a little problem on the first night of the full moon," Pein started. "she has a ancient Bijuu, and it cannot be used for our purposes. I am not sure if it sealed into her... or if she is simply half-demon."

the entire room was quiet.

"...just ignore it, please. I don't know what I am. Onegai, don't make this harder than it is." she sighed as she buried her face into her arms.

"well..." Kisame started, hesitatingly.

Zetsu smiled. "I think it makes her look cute." both sides stated.

"really?" the girl peeked at him from over her arms, her purple eyes flashing in surprise.

"Hai. it's better than you turning into a Fox, that's for sure." he shrugged.

"Aa. you're right." she sighed. her ears flicked on her head in agreement and her tail wrapped around her midsection. "I will ignore it."

Hidan laughed at her. "you fucking demon bitch!"

her eyes glowed crimson-purple and in a split second she had sliced his head off and left the kitchen.

he watched her from his severed head's position on the floor. "damn she packs a punch."

* * *

**K.L.K- (hides behind couch) don't kill me. I made it extra long, to make up for the short chapter. (dodges Hidan's Schythe) HOLY SHIT!**

**Hidan- K.L.K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ino-Cherry- (laughing at K.L.K from the couch)**

**K.L.K- oh, Urasai!!! (dodges Schythe) oh, that's IT!! (tackles Hidan to the ground)**

**Hidan- ACK! (has been tackled)**

**Kakashi- alright, since the Authoress is currently in a fight...(fight with many-a-cuss word blaring out from behind him) I guess it's my duty to say, thank you for reading and PLEASE Review!**

**Hidan- OWW! she bit me! (keeps fighting with K.L.K)**

**K.L.K- damn right I bit you ya bastard! (fights Hidan)**

**Ino-Cherry- (laughing her head off)**

**Sakura-...right-o, please Review!**


	6. what? Back to the Past!

**K.L.K-...SO....MUCH....TYPING...(falls over)**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: okay, in this chapter I'll reveal more secrets. I'm bored... so yeah...**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**SIXTH CHAPTER: What? back to the past!**

* * *

Sakura peered at the shape in her doorway, and it flicked on the light switch. It had been a week since the day she liteally knocked Hidan's block off, so he was back to normal. she sighed as she saw Itachi standing there.

"time to go?" she asked as she strapped on her gear and stood up.

"Hai." he nodded, and then they headed out the door of the headquarters with thier cloaks on, because it had been raining freezing water ever since Sakura had gotten there.

three days later, they were coming up close behind a man that had silver, spiky hair. he turned as they caught up to him, and he smirked.

"Why, little Saku-chan." he chuckled. "come to finally see me?"

the girl sighed as she took off her hat, her lips curled into a half-snarl. "yes, I did you old bastard. why did you seal me?!"

he laughed at her. "becuase, Daughter, I have had enough of you."

she looked faintly confused. "you haven't seen me since I was five!"

he nodded, then sighed. "you see, you were born in Sunagakure. your fourth year was accompainied by you turning into that filthy demon, and you killed everyone. the only reason I'm still alive to kill you, is because the sun came up as you pounced on me. I hate you, you killed your mother! _MY WIFE_!!!" he screamed at her, then leapt at her.

she knocked him back with equal force, and her eyes spun from light purple to dark red. "Itachi....go... _**NOW**_!" she growled out as she began fighting her Otousan.

the Uchiha dashed onto a tree branch, to help her if need be.

"I... hate you for what you did to me!" the man yelled, as he yanked two Katana's off his back and then shoved them through Sakura's abdomen. she involuntarily fell to her knees, blood running in a stream from her mouth down her chin.

"I...don't..._CARE_!" she snarled as her eyes glowed red and she was enveloped in a red chakra that made her hair fly up around her, and there was her father's scream before the light dimmed.

what Itachi saw next turned his Sharingan off, again.

a blue vortex had opened under the rosette and she was looking at him, her emerald orbs shown to him since he had begun to remember her.

"Sakura-chan..." he murmured under his breath, and his mind swam with memories. "n-no! Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he saw her hand slip into the vortex, and he leapt after it right before it closed. he was too late.

in the vortex Sakura was feeling very sick. colours swam before her, memories of the past crowding in her mind. her blood felt like acidic fire running thropugh her veins, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she tunneled through time itself. her father had used the chakra build-up to his advantage, so he sent her back in time, to alter it. she had killed him too, and she knew he had to be alive to take off the seal... so in the past she had to focus on finding him as well.

her world went black a second later, as her body hit hard ground. she woke up after an unknown time later, to see some familiar people standing in front of her... but she couldn't place it. the back of her head throbbed as she had hit it on a rock, but it had thankfully not cut into her scalp.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, who is she?" the blonde one asked loudly.

"Hn." the other one nodded.

"well, I don't know either, but she looks like a little girl that graduated quite early then went missing. a Haruno." the silver-headed man responded, looking at her.

"what, that family that died in Suna?" the loud one asked.

"Hai." the man replied.

she made a groaning noise as she sat up, looking at the people. "who are you?"

they all looked at her, surprised.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, this is--" he was inturrupted by the blonde.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Furture Hokage!" he gave her a thumbs up.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." the other one said rather shortly.

"Aa. my name is Haruno Sakura." she looked at them.

"you've been missing for quite a bit of time." Kakashi said knowingly.

"Hai... I guess I have. I came out here for a personal quest. I'll need to talk to the Hokage whenever I get to Konoha." she sighed.

"why don't you travel with us? it looks like you've had quite a fall." the Copy-nin held out a hand to help her up, which she took gratefully. she knew her eyes were green, since she didn't feel the buzzing of her chakra within them.

"it sounds do-able, Hatake-san. I was on my way back when I was attacked by some rouge nin, they're probably long gone by now." she lied well, she admitted herself. she had blanks in her memories, but she could remember some parts that were important.

like everything about herself, her jutsu, her techniques, why she came back to this time, and rather important events.

"oh. did they steal anything?" he asked.

"Nah, just my pack. I can do without it." she shrugged. "it had my Hitiate and my weapons in it, but that's alright. I can get new ones." she sighed as she ran a hand through her bangs, which were in her viridian-green eyes.

he nodded. "Hai, the Hokage will certainly give you a new forehead protector." he said, then started to move out with the girl walking right along with them.

"so where are you coming from?" she asked as they walked.

"Wave country." Sasuke said. "Our teammate was killed by Momochi Zabuza. she didn't listen to orders."

she looked to the ground. "Aa. that happens all the time, it's nothing new to hear about."

Naruto nodded. "she was really distant and weak and stuck-up. she bullied me and was a fangirl to Teme over there."

she looked ot the Uchiha. "well, that's not surprising. you're nothing special Uchiha-san, so don't expect me to fawn over you." he blinked at her.

"so where have you been travelling?" Kakashi asked.

"oh, here... there... everywhere. I've noticed that Kirigakure is chock-full of good fighters, too." she smirked. she had a memory of the Mist, she'd nearly died.

"too true." Kakashi nodded.

"well, is it alright if I go ahead? I need to run some energy off." she said tonelessly to the sensei, and he nodded.

"bye for now." he smiled under his mask, and was surprised when she took off so fast he could barely see her candy floss hair streaming behind her.

the tinkling laughter from the freedom of running went through the girl, and she couldn't rupress a smile. she ran for about a mile or two before she turned back and ran all the way there, a slight spring in her step.

when she came back it had only been about two hours since she left, and she came into the clearing they were resting in with a wolfish grin on her face. "ah, I needed that run." she nodded to Kakashi.

"good. by the way, did the Hokage tell you what you would do after you got back?" he was curious. she could only be a genin, after all. and without a sensei too!

"Ah, I think he said I'd be put on a team that had an opening." she scratched the back of her head throughfully, and Kakashi's eye went wide. "Anou, Hatake-san, Nani?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with confusion.

"well, there's a chance you might be on our team." he shrugged, and her jaw dropped a bit before she put it back into place forcefully.

"Aa, well that would be fine. I don't really care as long as you don't bother me on the first night of the full moon." she sighed the last bit quietly, only for him to hear.

"Nande?" he sked as quiet as she.

"Ano... I can't tell you. classified." she shrugged, almost apoligetically.

the next day they travelled to Konoha, and the guards, Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the girl when she walked in slightly behind the three shinobi.

"Haruno-san?" Izumo asked.

"Hai, Izumo-san?" she automatically responded.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you right away." he nodded to the girl.

"Hai, Hai, I'll go." she chuckled, then dissapeared in a puff of black smoke. Kotetsu shook his head where she had been.

"such a show-off."

with the rosette, she was currently knocking on the door to the Hokage's office.

"come in!" the response came from what seemed to be an old man. she entered and he smiled at her. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're back. anything you'd like to tell me?"

she did, and boy, did she have alot to tell him. when she was finished, he simply nodded. "I believe you."

she gaped "but.... how do you know I'm telling the truth?" she asked.

"because, only the true Haruno Sakura could ever go through time and keep some memories. " his eyes twinkled. "not to mention whenever you lie to me your left eye twitches."

"I never did get done with that training," she mused as he chuckled. "well, what should I do, Hokage-sama? I need to look for my father, but I cannot do that until I am chunin level or above. and after the first full moon... I don't knwo what will happen to me, but I can tell it might not be good, or nothing may happen. this seems to be a different timeline..." her head throbbed. "eek, I gave myself a headache."

he laughed. "that's what happens when you think of such paradoxes. anyhow, I suppose you'll get an apartment, and you'll train yourself to use your jutsu again?" she nodded to his statement. "also, you are on Team Seven again. they lost a member. Aimi, I think it was." his mind drifted.

_'Aa, Aimi. the girl who used to bully me in my other timeline.'_ she mused to herself, and snapped back when Sarutobi began to speak.

"well, you have a week till the Chunin exams. train hard, but don't hyurt yourself!" he scolded, remembering a time when he had found her right before she left. she had exhausted herself, training in taijutsu.

"alright, Hokage-sama." she bowed, and there was a knock on the door.

"come in." he responded, and team Seven walked in the door.

"hello Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san." she inclined her head a bit to show her respect towards them.

"anywho, Sakura here," Sarutobi smiled. "will be on your team permanently from now on."

Kakashi smiled underneath the black fabric. "that's good, at least we know her.

"Aa. Arigtou Gazimasu Hokage-sama. if I may be dissmissed, I need to find place to live." her voice was cool her face blank.

"of course. visit me anytime if you have questions." he waved his hand in dissmissal, and she quickly went out the open window.

she then tracked down where she had her apartment in the _future_ of sorts, and quickly got her old apartment.

a few days later, she was all rested and had turned in her slip so she could participate in the exams, and was approached by the Hatake sensei to train with the team.

she walked to the bridge and saw the other two ther, bored out of thier wits. "Yo," the two said as they raised a hand in greeting.

"YOU'RE _BOTH_ LATE!!!!" Naruto shouted and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Aa." she grunted as she tapped her foot.

soon they were off to training, and the day passed quickly. the next day would be the chunin exams.

_**'we forgot to buy weapons.'**_ Inner reminded.

_'oh SHIT!'_ the Outer's eyes flew open.

_'shit indeed.'_ Usui agreed.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty, I know this chapter was maybe a bit fast-paced, but I wanted to get it all out in one chapter. Gomen-nasai if it sucked!**

**Sakura- oi vei.**

**K.L.K- what?**

**Sakura- I can't believe you beat hidan up.**

**K.L.K- (grins)**

**Hidan- you bitch!!! (is dismembered and his head is sitting on the couch, too far from it's body parts to rejoin) I hate you!!!**

**K.L.K- whatever. (reads Icha Icha vol. 4)**

**Kakashi- hey, you'd better give that back soon!!! anywho, Review!!**


	7. Sand Sibs and the Chunin Exams Begin!

**K.L.K- pkay, I have to go to Best Buy soon. so I have to hurry!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alrighty, the Seventh chapter. I'VE MADE A WEEK! TAKE THAT MY EVER-BETTING FRIENDS!!! lolol. they bet on how long I could do this for. (grins) haha, about half of them just lost the bet. anywho,**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**SEVENTH CHAPTER: the Suna siblings, Chunin exams!**

* * *

Sakura gowled so lowly in her throat that nobody could hear her. she'd had to get up early- she hated it- and to go get weapons. she was walking by a alleyway with her weapons strapped to the places on her bpdy when she saw the little munchkins and Naruto.

"hey, boss!" Konohamaru shouted. "is she your," his face blushed and he held up a pinkie. "girl friend?"

"wow, didn't know you were so observant, Konohamaru!" he was in trouble now.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" her voice boomed, Inner Sakura was pissed. the rosette chased them down the alleyway until Konohamaru bumped into someone, and was picked up by his scarf.

"lemme go!!" he ywelled as he flailed his arms and legs wildly.

"no, I think I'll teach you a lesson..." the man with purple face-paint grinned malevolently.

"don't hurt him Kankuro, we could get in trouble!" the girl beside him said as her hand rested lightly on her humongous fan.

"I'm not, I'll just ruff him up a bit." he laughed, and then went to punch the kid, but Sakura wrenched Konohamaru from the vice-grip and set him down behind her, while he hugged her legs and cried, because he was scared.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura asked, her hands resting on her hips, and her eyes were begging her to turn bright purple with the demonic slit. "You're older than me for Kami's sake, and I don't beat up little kids!" her fanged teeth were bared and she was about to pounce.

"Sakura-san." Sasuke's voice came out from behind a tree branch, were he then crushed a rock- (coughcough-clot of dirt-coughcough) in his hand. "don't beat him up. why are you here?" he asked the two others.

"look Uchiha-san," she spat his name out. she didn't like him in the least. "they're here for the Chunin exams, and they're the Sand Siblings, correct?" the girl nodded. "there's Temari, with the fan, Kankuro hs the thing strapped to his back, and.. ah, where's your little brother?" she asked nonchalantly. at least she could remember some people that were extremely important.

"h-how do you know this?!" Kankuro yelled at her.

"Hmm... nah, It's my secret to have." she smirked.

"why you-!" he made a move to leap at her, but was stopped by a cold voice. a boy with blood-red hair and green, minty looking eyes not too far off from Sakura's own orbs, but the difference was that they were rimmed in black.

"Aa. Sabaku No Gaara." she smiled faintly. "I'll be looking forewards to your special techniques in the exams." her fangs were poking out from the soft pink of her lips, and he smirked back at her.

"what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" Naruto cried out.

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"not you two," he scowled at them. "the girl with pink hair."

she smirked widely. "Aa. I am Haruno Sakura, of the Haruno clan." she smirked. "I was born here, but my family was in Suna." her eye's slit turned into a snake's for a split second, when she couldn't hold it back, and she clutched at her head. "nngh..." her face twisted up in pain, and she quickly ran through the alleyway, to the Academy building where she collapsed against a tree.

_'oww... goddamnit... what is that?!'_ she wondered as her head throbbed. her fingers laced with her now-long hair as her head pulsed with pain.

a burning started on her back, and twisted and curled, and she knew what it was. the juin her father had given her had transcended time, along with some memories. great. although, it only hurt like this because it was forming again.

she clenched her teeth as she felt the last lines of the seal cross her pale skin on her lower back and hip, and thanked the Kami's it was over. she sighed as she stood and brushed herself off, and pulled her fingers through her long locks to get the tangles out. she finished just as her teammates rounded the corner.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and hugged her tightly. "what was that!?"

she smiled a bit. "Yare, Yare, it was nothing, Naruto." she waved thier concerns off, and they set off to the place to go to for the exams, having already signed themselves in. they walked to the place where the genin were all gathered, and felt a blank in her memory. _'great...'_ she thought, then saw a rather obvious genjutsu.

"hey, let us through!" a kid yelled before he was pummeled.

"anyone next?" the slightly familiar kid asked bravely.

a guy with a bowlcut blocked a swing they aimed at another kid, and a girl next to him sighed. "Lee!! we're supposed to lie low!"

"whoopsie." he said.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, the Genjutsu is pathetic. you need to work on it." Sakura monotoned from behind the crowd of people and they moved quickly, and were surprised when the two puffed into older chunin.

"aww, Sakura-chan." Kotetsu pouted. "you ruined our fun!"

"too true Kotetsu." Izumo pouted too.

"sorry, but I'm going to the right floor. sorry to ruin your fun." the girl chuckled as she started to go to the stairwell, and was stopped by something green, and with a bowl-cut and bushy brows.

"Hello, I am Rock Lee!" his teeth pinged. her eye twitched. actually made a ping. this was frightening, even to her, a girl who could break the Mengekyou Sharingan. it was frightening. "I admire your beauty and wil protect you with my life if you will become my girlfriend!"

she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "no." his face fell. "I have no use for a realtionship at this time, Lee-san. it would interfere with training myself to my full potential as a kunoichi." she explained a bit.

his eyes watered. "she IS FULL OF THE YOUTH OF SPRINGTIME!!!" he cried out happily, and she just looked blankly at him.

"lay off the sugar." she told him, and then went to walk to the staircase, when the Teammate of thier with the long coffee-hair and whitish eyes stepped in front of her.

"what is your name?" he asked to the girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke." th boy said, thinking it was his name the boy wanted.

"you Imbissile." Sakura scowled at the raven-haired boy. "and it is more polite to give your name first than to ask another's first." she kept her green eyes trained on him, inspecting him.

"Ah, you are correct. my name is Hyuuga Neji." he responded.

"Aa. Haruno Sakura." she inclined her head, and then kept on walking. her teammates followed after her soon. she ignored Sasuke's and Lee's little 'spat' and was a bit surprised when the turtle talked.

the sensei of Lee popped up and that's when she dragged the two idiotic teammates to the room where the others were waiting. they entered the room and Naruto grinned.

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'LL DEFEAT YOU ALL!" he shouted.

"Uzumaki-san!" Sakura's voice was sharp. "shut it, now they think we're fodder."

Gaara saw her from across the room and fixed his gaze on her. the surprising thing was that she stared right back at him. he looked away, not wanting people to think they liked each other, or something as preposterous.

the green eyes of the girl traced her way over the crowds, until she looked to another Konoha nin.

"Hello, my name is Yakushi Kabuto." the man with silver hair in a ponytail and glasses smiled.

"Hello, Yakushi-san." the pinkette monotoned.

"what is your name?" he asked innocently.

"Haruno Sakura." she sighed.

"Ah, here you are. these are my Ninja Info cards. I infuse chakra, and BAM! information. here's Sakura-san's card." he read it aloud. "It says her family is nonexistant, she has quite a secret, she has intellegence and perfect chakra control, and all her skills are... _blank_?" his eyes widened at that.

"when I don't want people to find information, on me, Kabuto-san, you'll find I'm quite good at hiding." she gave him a fanged smile.

"O-Okay." he gulped. '_Orochimaru told me to watch out for her!' _he thought.

* * *

**K.L.K- ugh...so...tired...(falls asleep)**

**Sakura- (sighs and starts dragging her to her bedroom) alrighty then, Please Review!**


	8. The First Exams, And She Knows Anko?

**K.L.K- YAYYYYY two-hour delay at school today!!! YAYYYY!!!!!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: Ano.. not much to talk about, except that it's shittier than hell here in Ohio, excuse my language. in other words, it was so crappy they couldn't have school on time, and we got an extra two hours off school. yipee. so...i'm bored. lol, this one's for my friend Airpeeps!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**EIGHTH CHAPTER: the first exam, and Anko?**

* * *

she saw a slight flicker of fear and realization go through the nin's eyes. "Yakushi-san, anything wrong?" she asked tonelessly, and he gulped and shook his head no. "alright, then." she raised her eyebrow, then went off to find a seat. the only one was next to the Suna siblings. great. "May I sit here?" she asked patiently.

"Hn." Gaara grunted.

"sure." Temari growled.

she sat down next to Gaara, with the two sand sibs behind her.

they were sitting there in silence for a minute, before Gaara turned slightly to her. "what was that with the headache earlier?" he asked a bit interestedly.

"Oh, nothing, just a little jutsu coming back." she sighed.

"what kind of jutsu?" Temari asked. she wasn't going to relent, and Sakura felt she could at least try to make them understand her secretiveness.

"...A sealing jutsu." she locked eyes with the older girl, and the girl shivered.

"you're a Jinchurriki?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not telling you if I am or not." the girl sighed under her breath, loud enough for them to hear and them only.

"...please?" Kankuro asked, fiddling with his puppet's bandages.

"_no_." her voice had a sharp tinge to the tone, and she stood up. "Ja Ne." she said rather shortly, and then walked back to where her team was waiting.

she got there and was about to ask when the exam would start before she dodged a senbon with a bell connected to the ends. it missed her- it didn't graze her, but she heard the tinkling of the bell with her slightly sensitive hearing. Kabuto had gotten one thrown at him as well.

they both felt thier ears ringing and he slumped to the ground with his glasses broken, while Sakura concentrated healing chakra to her ears after she felt the blood come out of them, and stood after she had been shakily sinking to her knees. "sound nin." she growled.

the girl, Kin, smirked. "oh, this one's smart. Sound will rule the Shinobi nations one day!" she grinned, and retreated with her teammates, Dosu and another guy the authoress has forgotten.

"**LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS**!" a voice ripped through the soft murmurings of the genin in the room, and Morino Ibiki came walking in. "It's time for the first exam!"

they were soon sitting in rows, and Sakura immidiately knew what was going on. this was a exam to cheat. to see how well and unnoticed they could gather information. she looked at her paper, and she wrote the answers down quickly, then waited for Ino, who was behind her, to cheat off her and to actully let her. Team eight wouldn't make it any other way, she supposed.

when it came time for the final question, she was bored half to death.

"alright, the tenth question is now." Ibiki said loudly. "if you get this wrong... you will be stripped of your Ninja status, forever!"

fightened murmers ran through the room, as some teams bailed out. the Rookie nine were left, along with other teams as well.

"all of you here.. you...." he smirked amusedly. "Pass."

everyone shouted out things, and Ibiki sighed.

"Morino-san, may I tell them why this question is so damn important?" Sakura asked, boredly.

"sure, Miss...?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Haruno Sakura." she monotoned, and he nodded.

"Miss Haruno, please go on." he guestured.

"alright, listen up because I hate to repeat myself. this question is so very important because when you go on more dangerous missions, you may have to make a desicion that could end up in deaths, success of the mission, or complete, utter failure." she smiled a bit. "that is very important to Shinobi, because they must put everything on the line in oprder to protect thier village."

Ibiki nodded. "Hai, Haruno-san." he went to say something, when something crashed through the window and pinned itself up infront of him, just missing him.

a purple-and-tan blur came tumbling through the window, and was in front fo the green banner that said 'Miterashi Anko, Second Exam proctor!' on it in messy purple paint.

"Anko, you're early." the man stated dryly.

"oh, I guess I am." she grinned, and scanned over the crowd of kids. "Ibiki this exam must be too weak, so many passed!"

he sweatdropped.

her eyes locked onto the rosette near the center of the room. "Haruno Sakura?" she asked curiously.

"Miterashi Anko?" the girl asked incredolously.

"how're you doing, squirt?" she asked as she grinned.

"Aa, I'm fine. Teammates are idiots though. _you-know-what_ is acting up." she emphasized a part of the sentence, and Anko nodded.

"you'll love the next part of the Exams then, kiddo. your favourite training!" her eyes twinkled. "Alright, you Maggots!" she yelled at the rest, who jumped. "Tomorrow, meet me at the fourty-fourth Battle Training ground! Nine a.m sharp!" she winked, then she was back out the window.

Sakura stood up as they were dismissed, and cracked her back. she walked out of the doorway and looked around- nearly deserted, all except for her teammates.

"I have to go sharpen and balance my new weapons." she told them. "also, I need to practice with them. Ja Ne." she dissapeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty, my favourite part other than the fighting is next! the Forest of Deth, WOOHOOO!!! anywho, please review!!**


	9. The Second Exams Begin!

**K.L.K- (clutches head) oww.... headache....OWWWW...**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: (still clutching head) I hate headaches. and my migraine pill won't come into affect for another agonizing half-hour. Aa, this is troublesome.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**NINTH CHAPTER: The second Exam Starts!**

* * *

Sakura blinked as she was called to Sarutobi's Office--_oops_, sorry, the Hokage's office- by a hawk ANBU. he'd literally said, right in front of her teammates, "Haruno Sakura, the Hokage wants to see you."

**eek**.

so she got up, and blinked a bit owlishly as she stood and stretched. "I'd better go. probably nothing." she muttered.

_'damn, wasn't I just in the first exams? and those idiots found me? goddamnit, what is with today?'_ she thought maliciously, and she started walking.

_**'well, it seems to me he wants to discuss something with you.'**_ Inner Sakura sighed.

_'like...?'_ the outer personality asked interestedly.

'_**...the Full moon.'**_ the Inner self deadpanned.

_'Aa, oh shit. I forgot.'_ Outer Sakura's eyes widened minutely on the outside.

**_'you'd forget your gear without me, I swear!'_** inner shouted.

_'Aa.'_ Outer sighed.

_**'...RAWR.**_' Inner growled before she went into her nice little room and shut the door with a rather loud _SLAM!_.

sakura winced, and then brought her fuzzed-out vision into focus once more, realizing she was in front of the Hokage's office door. she knocked twice.

"come in!" the shout of reply came in through the door, and she opened it then closed it. she stood in front of the Hokage, knowing they'd chat on for hours if she did sit down.

"why am I here, Hokage-sama?" she asked quizically, raising an eyebrow.

"well, you're here to discuss the little problem you have on the full moon..." he miled at her. "you can sit down," he guestured to one of the chairs. "I won't blather on again."

she cracked a grin and sat down, and he rested his eyes a moment before speaking.

"alright, we know the full moon will come sometime in between the start of the seond exam... as well as the day it finishes. you know what to do when the sun goes down, correct?" he looked at her.

"Hai, Hai, Sarutobi-sama. get away from my teammates, and if I positively need to kill, try to keep control and go after some animals." she sighed. "the only thing is this; what if I can't?"

he sighed. "then try to regain control as soon as you can. I can't have you being found out, Sakura. if you are...it won't be good."

she nodded solemnly. "Hai." she agreed. "but... ano... I will try to supress it. until the next full moon. it'll be much more painful for me next moon, but I'll live through it. I just hope nobody sees my change..." her eyes filled with sadness. "and after this I need to go find my Otousan...and get him to take this blasted seal off me then kill him so he won't do it again."

the seal on her back burned, and hunched over in pain. "Sakura!!!" the Sandaime yelled, worried for her as he kept her head from clunking the desk.

her hands gripped her head, and the door opened without any warning, and Kakashi peered in. "Hokage-sama--" he stopped talking when he saw Sakura. "Sa--!"

"_Out_!" the Hokage commanded, and the Jonin obediently shut the door.

"Sakura, try to cut off any thoughts... that seal is hurting you for some reason..." he tried to sort it out.

"the.. reason..." she gritted out. "is because U-Usui is trying to..." she paused in pain. "get rid of it, and I lost c...contact with her."

he sighed. "that was what I was afraid of." he admitted. "the full moon is coming soon as well..."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. 'who's Usui? the full moon? what the heck is going on here?' he pondered.

"so, do you know what to do?" he asked.

"Hai. try to stay in control, and if not go with plan B. got it, Sarutobi-sama." she bowed her head in respeact, then her eyes flickered to the door and met with the Hokage's eyes, and his glimmered. "anywho, your view on Hatake Kakashi?"

the old man chuckled. "aren't you supposed to call him Sensei, or something?" he asked.

"Nah, he can't teach me half of half of the things I already know." she grinned.

"well, you don't know about Icha Icha, do you?" he stifled some chuckles. of couse she read it! in the 'future' of sorts, she'd gotten hooked on it as well.

"ehh, volume one was pretty good, but volume two was a bit under-scripted." she sighed. she walked silently to the door, and opened it, making Kakashi fall face-down onto the floor. "Hello Kakashi." she grinned. "I'll leave you to talk to the Hokage. Ja Ne!" she waved, then she left the room.

the next day she was up at five a.m, no longer able to sleep. Usui was restless, which made Inner restless, and agitated, so guess who got stuck with the voices and entities in her head clawing thier way around and shouting? poor Outer.

_'SHUT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL UP!!!!!!!!!'_ she screamed, and they shut up, for once in thier existence. she got ready, and headed off to her favourite training ground. she used to come here all the time, because Anko hgave her clearance.... she would train and live in the forest for up to two weeks at a time, and she's come out grinning and happy.

she saw Anko asleep on the tin roof of a shack, and hopped up next to the woman. "Ohayo, Anko." she grinned, and the woman woke up with a jerk.

"my kami Sakura!!!" she clutched her mesh-covered chest, above her pounding heart. damn, Sakura could be sneaky.

"haha, Anko, you need to be more aware!" Sakura grinned, showing her fangish teeth.

"so what are you doing up here Squirt?" the purply-haired woman asked as she leaned back on the roof to look at the starry night sky and the nearly full moon hanging there.

"Aa, Inner and Usui wouldn't shut up." the girl sighed as she too leaned back. "I almost never get a moments' peace."

Anko laughed. "that's too bad Squirt," she chuckled. "not to mention you have to deal with the headaches now..."

the rosette nodded. "I know. and I have no idea when I'll change or if I'll even change or if I'll just get extreme bloodlust, or something... Kami, I hate this." she threw a arm over her eyes and sighed.

"you know, Squirt-" there was a snoring sound, and Sakura was asleep. Anko sweatdroped. "OH _COME ON_!!!" she yelled as she shook her fist up at the sky.

two hours later, the beginnings of the groups arrived, and Sasuke and Naruto wandered up ,looking for Sakura. sadly, the Teme was dragged off by his Dobe. the Miterashi poked the girl, trying to rouse her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Squirt, get up!!" she poked her with a senbon on the ass, and the girl jumped up, yelping. "ALRIGHT," the purple-haired woman shouted to the rest. "CLEAR OUT, GO WAIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" the early-comers wandered off, grumbling.

she poked the girl on the forehead, and the rosette poked her on the arm.

_poke._

_poke._

_pooooooooooke._

_pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke!!!!_

an all-out poking war broke out between the two kunoichi.

_POKE._

_POOOOOOOOOKE._

_POKEPOKEPOKE!!!_

this continued on until they were breathing hard and they could only half-heartedly poke each other on the arm.

"I...win." Sakura panted as she poked Anko on the arm and the other kunoichi glared jokingly at her.

"fine, Squirt, because you're even shorter to me now you win." Anko grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Gah... I'm not short..." the girl protested.

"whaaaaaa_aaaaaaaaat_ever." the Miterashi said with a singsongy, 'I-don't-believe-you' tone.

it was now just an hour till nine a.m, and Sasuke and the Dobe came running up, looking around like nutso's, looking for a splash of bubblegum pink.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he somehow tackled her into a hug ontop of the tin-roofed structure.

"ugh, Uzumaki-san!!!" she groaned, then pushed him off her.

"Sakura-chan, call me Naruto!! just plain old Naruto! _please_?" he asked.

her eyes slid over to him, and he shivered from the pure darkened hallowness she had there. "Uzumaki-san, I merely call you this because I do not know you much at all. I am proud to call you a friend, but please understand... it's hard for me to trust anyone..." she looked to the ground.

Anko sighed. "tell them the story, Saku-chan." she placed a comfotring hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Hai, Anko." the girl nodded, and the green of her emerald orbs darkened to a deep evergreen colour. "it all started when I was born, I thought my family would stay with me here in Konoha. they'd leave me alone for months upon months at a time when I was three, and the fifth time after they did that, they packed up and moved away..." she bowed her head and clenched her teeth. "Even my father... I was taken to Suna about half a year before that, to visit my Clan, and...well... they treated me rather badly. I don't remember much, but the next thing I remember is that I was cut up and bruised, waking up to a worried Hokage. he knew me because we regularily talked about well, anything really. anywho, I was alone after that... in fact, I only remember my father, checking in on me once in year to check I was alive, and I somehow lived off the mercy of others." she sighed and rested her hands limply in her lap. "so I was pretty much alone my whole life. I don't even remember my Otousan."

Anko looked at the girl. "come on, Sakura. get over it, he will probably turn up sometime, then you can do a life-goal of yours." the woman smiled.

Sasuke looked confused. "what's her life goal?"

"I'm not telling you Uchiha-san." sh sighed angerily, and calmed herself down because her head began to ache. "in fact, I'm not telling anyone."

"alrighty then," Anko saw a rather large crowd of genin headed thier way. "time for the second exams. Sakura, don't give them help with anything in there unless it's life-threatening or to pass the exams, alright? you know this place like the back of your hand."

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Hai, Anko!" the three jumped off the roofed thing, and the place was soon abuzz with chattering.

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS!" Anko yelled.

Sakura spaced out; she'd done this before, in fact the other time it was harder since she had Anko chasing after her.

_**'good times, good times.'**_ Inner sighed happily.

_'too true.'_ Sakura nodded inwardly.

_**'well, she just cut Naruto on the cheek and is licking the blood off his cheek... some creepy dude- Orochimaru- is giving her kunai back.. the bastard... OH! and she's passing out the forms.'**_

Sakura took one and filled it out with only a few glances. she's done this too many times before, she supposed.

she turned it in way ahead of the others, alng with her Teammates, and got a Heaven scroll. she went to a spot where the others couldn't hear them, and the two teammates of hers followed.

"alright, where should we keep it?" she asked.

"I should keep it. I'm strongest." Sasuke smirked.

"oh, bring that humongous Ego down, Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san....no. let me ask a question, where do you think they'll never look for it?" she raised her eyebrow.

Sasuke struggled with the question.

"OH! your chest bindings?" Naruto asked.

she nodded. "Hai, Uzumaki-san!" her eyes glimmered like rare emeralds, and she carefully used a transformation jutsu to make it into a small white ball, and placed the ball in a special pocket of her chest bindings and closed the small drawstring to make sure it would stay in the bag.

she stood, and saw most of the teams had gotten finished and had thier scrolls. Anko gave them instructions, and the teams all spread out to different doors, and when the horn sounded, they dashed in.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty then Readers, I want to inform you that I will be posting Saturday's (11/22/08) chapter because I will be at an Honor's choir thing all day, and I want to be able to come home and collapse into exhaustion... lol, I guess five freaking hours of practice and driving in a School Bus will be tiring, so just to say, you probably won't hear from me until the afternoon on Sunday, lol.**

**Sakura- Please Review!**


	10. The Forest of Death

**K.L.K- This is for Airpeeps! lol, 'K-chan'? AWESOME nickname for me! (grins)**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: YO! alrighty, I'm super excited! TENTH CHAPTER! WHOOTness! and I'm os damn sorry it's so short, I'm in a hurry. I'm going to the midnight showing of 'Twilight' tonight. damn idnight showings... grr... I'll write a longer chapter tomorrow, and remember, I have a Honor's choir thing all Saturday, sio I'll be posting that chapter early!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TENTH CHAPTER: The Forest of Death.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as they stopped in a clearing, and she could feel a snake Hiding, waiting for her to say something.

"Alright, we can rest." she sighed, and the other two nodded, as Naruto started to do a dance.

"I gotta piss!" he yelled, and then started to unzip his fly to pee on a bush.

the rosette's face screwed up in disgust. "_Uzumaki-san_!" she scolded. "Don't do that in front of me, I have no want nor need of seeing that!!!" she promptly let her eyes flash into the snakelike slits, and she gritted her teeth in an attempt at supressing the flood of frustration and anger of the unknown side-affects of the seal.

he practically ran into the high grass.

when he came back, she sensed something wrong- even through the gray matter of the lost memory- and she shot a kunai at him the first chance she got.

"Sakura!" Sasuke practically screamed at her. "Why did you do that?!"

her eyes focused on his, and he shivered from the cool look within those viridian green depths. "That isn't Uzumaki-san." she monotoned.

"huh?" he looked at 'Naruto' and saw she was right. the person poofed into a grass ninja that had some sort of grid on his face.

"oh, you caught me." he sounded totally un-terrified.

"I will take care of this, Uchiha-san." the girl said with her eyes narrowed dangerously. the Raven-haired boy nodded and ran out of the way. as soon as he had dived behind a tree, she couldn't hold it back any longer; she needed to kill something to get rid of at least some of her rage and building bloodlust.

she threw several poisoned kunai, and unfortunately the 'shadows' on the ground were kunai as well, but the Grass nin didn't know that. soon he was on the ground, twitching from the powerful and painful poison the pinkette had placed into his pathetic body.

"he'll die in about a day or two. if he's unlucky... now." she raised her eyebrow as the man's throat had obviously liquified on the inside, as he tried to scream but his vocal chords were melted into gooey piles of once-cartilage and tissue. his eyes rolled back in his head as they turned into burnt-out sockets and his body began to shrivel and steam. she smiled a bit. her favourite poison.

Sasuke stared at the person in horror. "w-w-w-_wha_--"

"Grass nin are incredibly intolerant to my poison, it seems." the girl sighed, and they went on thier way to find Naruto. after he had gotten untied from his position on the mossy forest floor, and he thanked Sakura, who just nodded and quickly looked over him with her observant medic' eyes, making sure he was fine.

he was.

So, she led thier way to the clearing, the Snake she felt earlier slyly following them at a distance, but foolishly underestimating the distance the rosette genin could sense.

"Alright, we need to come up with a password," she suggested calmly. "in case we ever get seperated." she added, to thier confused looks.

"right... how about this?" Sasuke asked, and he started. "The time for a ninja to strike is in the dead of night, when other ninja's drop thier guard, when thier tools lay forgotten in the drakness of the night, that is the time for a ninja to strike." he recited completely by memory.

"oh, how original." Sakura said rather dryly. "but it will do. Uzumaki-san, do you remember it?" she knew he didn't. but she knew the slithery presence of the Snake did.

"Ano... no." he cried out.

"well, alright then. I have to take a nap, and I know you guys are obviously hungry," thier stomach's growled at the very mention of food. "and I'm not hungry in the least, so wake me up in about... ehh....two hours." the girl winked, and the Uchiha nodded.

she hopped into a tree, and that's when he noticed she didn't have a single pack on her. damn it.

her sleep was fitful, at it's best. she fidgeted, nd cried out irrecognizable hings, and she woke up with a sheen of sweat on her brow, at sunrise. she hopped down from the tree, to see the two eating.

"I need to go somewhere, I'll be back in the morning." she said stiffly, then without a reply she jumped off into the darkened tree tops, and moved at a blindingly fast pace. she had to get to her favourite place before the moon came up, she knew it the full moon was tonight.

_'oh goddamnit!'_ she cursed to herself as she saw she had minimal time left. she knew she was being followed. _'Gaara...'_ she internally growled, and he started to move faster.

she got there in about two more inutes, but even then she could feel the effects of the demon raging it's one free time each moon-cycle. her back tingled with shocks of pain, as Usui started to emerge.

she gripped the grass in her fists after she hd fallen to her knees, and she felt her tailbone elongating to a seemingly impossible length, and her ears burned with fiery agony as they moved up her head. her hair, on the ends, was starting to go into a midnight black, and her tear ducts were bleeding crimson.

her viridian green orbs were now replaced with the snake-slitted, purply crimson orbs she always got when she changed, and her fangish teeth turned into sharper and longer fangs, as her almond-shaped fingernails grew into razor-sharp claws.

talon-like ebony tattoo's spread onto her body, her right hip, her shoulder, her neck, her breasts, her thighs and her pale white skin seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. just when she had stood into a half crouch, and her eyes were furiously changing between glittering emerald and fierce crimson-purple when the youngest Sabaku child came into the clearing, his eyes widening in surprise.

"...H-_Haruno_?" his voice wavered.

* * *

**K.L.K- heheh.. sorries, but-- (gets shot) OW! okay, who has Riza Hawkeye's gun?**

**Sakura- (holding gun) goddamnit K.L.K!!! (starts running after smirking Authouress)**

**K.L.K- (smirks) HA!!! (runs away whilst being chased by a seething Haruno) PLEASE Reviewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Gaara Finds the Secret

**K.L.K- O.O HOLY SHITTTTT!!! (dives behind couch) EEK! note to self; no more Cliffhangers for Airpeeps!! anywho, I'm exceptionally bored, so this is the second chapter for today. don't get too used to this,**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: ....Gah. I had to wash my hair. TT-TT it'll stil lbe wet when I get home from school tomorrow, just wait and see. Airpeeps, why aren't you using your account? O.o I'm confuzzled...this is for Airpeeps, since she's a fathful reviewer of this fanfiction and some of my other ones too!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**ELEVENTH CHAPTER: Gaara Finds The Secret**

* * *

the eyes settled on the emerald depths, and she trusted herself to speak. "Oh... Ano...Gaara-san..." she tried to ignore the fact that Usui wanted blood right that moment and that she had a ebony tail, and all the things she usually got when she transformed.

"OI! Gaara!" Kankuro crashed through the underbrush, along with Temari walking behind him. they entered the clearing, and they gasped.

"H-Haruno Sakura?" Temari asked, while Kankuro was frozen.

"...Hai." the now demonic green eyes turned to the ground. "I didn't want anyone to see me like this..."

the girl with the Giant fan took a step back. "y-you're a Jinchuuriki." she whispered hoarsely.

"no, no!! don't be afraid of me!" she cried out, then composed herself. "I assure you, at the mokmetn, I am in complete control of my actions..." she sighed as she looked to the moon. "Gaara, Shukaku is restless tonight, correct?"

her question surprised the three.

"...how did you know about the Nibi?" Kankuro asked slowly.

"it isn't that hard to sense him... and Usui trained me to do so." she said with a hallow voice. "I'm surprised Two-tails didn't tell you about me." her voice had a lilt that sounded like amusement.

"he kept chuckling, but that's it." Gaara sighed.

"alright, then... I'm afraid that--" she started growling as she gripped her head tightly, and her eyes flashed into the crimson purple and back. she regained control. "...that I... don't have too much time left in...control." she said through her clenched teeth. "I need to go. tell nobody about this or I will be forced to end your lives, and I'm afraid that isn't my purpose in life." she then bounded off into the trees, growling as she fought with her control.

Gaara looked after her. "Stay Here." he commanded, then he was off as well.

he watched her all night, when she argued with Usui, and someone she called 'Inner', then how she hunted. it was like a hunter's deadly dance, and she liked to gouge thier heads off, he noted.

pretty soon, it was morning, and the features she had gained went away, slowly forming her human-like appearance. she held back a scream of agony all the way through it, and her eyes went completely red for a few minutes.

she stood as she brushed herself off, and looked at the Kiri team she had massecred. "Sarutobi-sama wil not be happy with this." she muttered, and then Gaara appeared in front of her. he looked to her bindings.

he then tried to reach for the transformed scroll, but she slapped his hand away. "there's a Grass team over about a kilometer that way." she pointed west. "they have been hoarding scrolls."

he nodded. "nice planning with the bindings and all." he commented. "very imaginative."

she shook her head. "nah, I had this all planned, all along. I know this training ground like I know the twists and turns of my own mind." she smiled crookedly. "I'd better get back to my team." she muttered, then dissapeared in a puff of black smoke.

when she got there, she realized she was covered in blood, and cursed. ah, no need to explain. she had gotten a Earth Scroll. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, I apoligize for my misjudgement of time." she said before she hopped down behind thier tensed and worried backs. "I got a Earth Scroll. had to kill some pathetic Mist team, but they were too easy to defeat."

he looked at her with a sickly green pallor to his skin. "p-please go c-change..." he left his eyes in the shadows.

"fine, you wimp. it's just a bit of blood." the girl rolled her eyes, and then went behind a tree to change. she put on a carbon-copy outfit- minus the colours, which the one she had on now had a dark red border and had a bright red of the other colours, and her gear was black- of what she had when she was older, but she strapped all her weapons she had left in the tree on, and was glad she had forgon the pack. it was unneccasary weight to lug around.

she stepped out from around the trunk of the tree.

Naruto was gone, she noted. just then he came crushing through the foliage, and she felt a tingle in her spine that told her something was amiss. she drew her sharp Katana. "recite the password." she demanded.

"The time for a ninja to strike is in the dead of night, when other ninja's drop thier guard, when thier tools lay forgotten in the darkness of the night, that is the time for a ninja to strike." he recited perfectly, then Sakura sliced at him.

"the real Naruto wouldn't know the password! you idiot..." she smirked. "ror should I call you by name? Orochimaru."

the boy morphed into a man. "very good Sssssakura-chan." he hissed.

then the fight began.

first of all, yes, Teme did get the curse mark, not that Sakura didn't try to prevent it, of course. she really did. but she failed. she was pinned to a tree by snakes- oh Kami how she hated those things now- and was forced to watch all that happened.

for the second time.

she dragged herself to her teammates after Orochimaru had dissapeared, and picked both of them up, and carried them to a safer place, to take care of them.

she was a medic. even though she had surpassed Tsunade above and far beyond the Sannin's abilities, she couldn't wake someone out of a Kyuubi-induced unconsiousness, nor could she wake someone up from what Sasuke had.

time could only wake them.

_**'i'm tired of this shit.'**_ Inner muttered.

"I am too." Sakura muttered under her breath, and she contented herself with making strategies.

* * *

**K.L.K- FINISHED! oof! (gets tackled)**

**Sakura- (tackles K.L.K) GOTCHA!**

**K.L.K- why, Sakura-chan! I never knew you were actually into Yuri! (Sakura somehow ended up straddling her)**

**Sakura- (turns red) n-n-n-n-n-n-NO I DON'T! (flees to hide behind couch)**

**K.L.K- XD haha. alright, REVIEW!**


	12. Sakura's, WEAK? GOMENNASAI!

**K.L.K- ....Yo... i'm bored. and I have to write the chapter for tomorrow TONIGHT... ah, it's troublesome. here's today's chapter!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: YO! alrighty then, I, by no doubt, will get shot for what I am about to do. Gomen-nasai if anyone likes Sakura thwe way she is now!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWELFTH CHAPTER: Sakura's... WEAK?**

* * *

her eyes widened when, abou tten hours later, she was drowsy, enough to have her head bobbing up and down while she was standing. _'oh shit.'_ she realized._ 'that fucking transformation! it left me weak!'_

she tried to have the eerie green glow of healing incase her hand, but it only glowed on the fingertips. she quickly popped a few soldier pills, and It made her have energy, in the least, but her Chakra was now about half of what it was before her transformation. it seems it drained her chakra to stay in control.

_**'not good.'**_ Inner responded faintly._ **'I'm trying to find Usui... be back in a day or so...'**_ **_CLICK_**. Sakura, on the outside, sweatdropped, and sighed. great. she was on her own now.

There were three thumps of people landing on the ground, and she had set up a grass trp, which had a perfectly hidden trip-wire right in it's small shadows. they saw it and smirked.

"little girl, that's too easy." Kin smiled sadistically, when she stepped over the mound, and she tripped the wire, and barely got out of the way of several Kunai dipped in thick, oozing poison.

"oh, too bad. I wanted to see if the poison would make your skin melt off from the inside like a Grass nin's, or if you died a slow, painful death like Waterfall nin, or even if you had a even more entertaining reaction. too bad." Sakura sighed, just then noting that she still had bloodlust, and the seal on her back wasn't to keep Usui in... it was to keep her control a bit looser. oh shit. oh well, they were pissing the Haruno off.

"whatever, Weakling." the girl smirked slyly.

"go cut your hair, you idiot." Sakura whipsered menacingly. "I'll hack it off for free." she offered seemingly innocently.

"no." Kin's eyes narrowed, and then he grabbed hold of the chakra-exhausted Haruno's hair. "what about yours? if you took less care of it, you'd be a better Ninja." the girl insulted the pinkettwe, who took out a kunai, ignoring the blood on her scalp from her hair being tugged out by the roots in clumps. "that won't work on me." the girl taunted.

"it's... not.... for you." the girl looked at the black-haired one with a sadistic and determined glimmer in her dark emerald eyes, and then sliced her hair off, in spiky strands, leaving her bangs because they weren't in the Oto-Kunoichi's firm, and painful hold.

* * *

**K.L.K- I'm so damn sorry this is so short I'll write a MUCH longer one tomorrow I promise! Arigatou Gazimasu for even reading this puny chapter! REVIEW! I gotta get to bed so I can get up early for the Honor's choir trip tomorrow!!! Ja Ne! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Kin's Unfortunate Punishment

K**.L.K- Ugh... soooo...tired... from... MORE THAN TEN HOURS... of... an.. honour's choir trip... Zzz...**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: alrighty then, I will make sure to beat her up for you, Airpeeps...or at least ive the bitch scars... (smiles sweetly at charecters who are slowly edging away) anyway, I'm proud to say thatthe guest director for the First group of Choir ,said, and I qoute: "This is one of the most talented, friendly, and overall nice groups that I have ever worked with in my whole experiance of this profession." SQUEE. we totally nailed the song 'Deliver Daniel' but the girl standing next to me was singing Soprano the whole time, and I told her to sing Alto Melody. she didn't listen. umm.. and for any questions, I'm an Alto because I 1) have the range to be so, even though I'm a Soprano, 2) I can read, and sightread music on the spot, and 3) I can hit notes and sing strongly. eek. alrighty then enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**THIRTEENTH CHAPTER: Kin's Disfortunate Troubles.**

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding. she had cut her freaking hair. grr... that was _it_. she couldn't see anything, except red. she realized with some dread that she had lost control.

in front of everyone.

the Otonin were looking at her in fright-widened eyes, utter surprise witten on the visible parts of thier faces and postures.

the rosette's eyes had turned a violent shade of purply-crimson, with the black snake-slits contracting, and tendrils of dangerous looking chakra twirling around her body, one was curving up her leg, to her wrist, and settled by her eye. her fangs were dripping with her own drool, at the prospect of prey.

she turned to Kin. "well, you insignifigant _ant_," she snarled, as she circled the other girl, her teammates were backing away, the Otonin hiding a fair distance away. "you thought I'd let you just waltz right in and do that?" she grinned maschoistically, and her fangs were shown prominently, making the Oto-Kunoichi shudder in fear. "well, I'll leave you a little present too." she grinned even wider, that humanly possible, and she dissapeared. Kin looked all around her, then felt three slashes on her face, ripping across the smooth, pale skin, but not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to scar quite noticeably.

the Haruno's claw-like fingernails had ripped through the skin, and then the green eyes were back in place, and the girl felt weaker than before. but, she had scarred Kin, and that would teach the bitch. that, and the fact that her poison wouldn't kil her, but make her infertile. oh, her demonic side was pure evil sometimes, but she had enjoyed that a bit.

she glared at the other two, willingly sending out a pulse of chakra to them, making them quiver in fear.

"Sakura-san! I have come to protect you!"

oh, _Kami_. Lee.

* * *

**K.L.K- Once again, the shortness sucks. I'll try to type at least a two-thousand word chapter tomorrow. Gomen-nasai! and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Lee's Injuries and Ino?

**K.L.K- Yo! (shivers) I was in the shower, and I practically yelled "OH DAMN IT I FORGOT TO WRITE THE NEW CHAPPIE!"...I'm lucky my mom was in the basement...anywho, it's November Twenty-third! WHOOTness!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: No, Airpeeps, I'm not THAT evil... nearly, but not enough. anywho, I'm glad all those of you who read this fic are so generous in reviews... and that you liked this spur-of-the-moment fanfic. here's the fourteenth chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**FOURTEENTH CHAPTER: Lee's Injuries, and Ino?**

* * *

Sakura was glad the partial-transformation only took half-a second to dissapate, because she respected the green-spandexed boy, for his strength dispite his... disabilities. of course she remembered that, it was important, and pretty obvious to her Medic's eyes.

she stood shakily before she gained her bearings, and then looked at him, and it had that poor squirrel that had gotten a Paperbomb slapped on it's furred back by the Sound Team, and it was happy, healthy, and it seemed to favour the Mini-Gai boy over sitting unprotected on the ground.

Lee flashed her his Teeh-pinging smile.

she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Lee, I have it..." she grabbed the hand of Dosu and Flipped him clear to the opther side of the rather large clearing, with a crashing sound when he hit a tree. "under control!"

he frowned. "nonsense, Sakura-san! You're all beaten up and you look like a mess! sorry," he offered a quick apology. "but I'd better take these down, to fulfil my vow to protect you!"

"I don't NEED protection!" she protested. "what you need is to find your Teammates, I have a bad feeling that something wil happen to you if you stay here." his eyes shifted to her, shocked. "...Kunoichi's intuition?" she offered half-uncertainly, but he took it. still, he refused to go.

Pretty soon Zaku's soundwaves were making his ears bleed and his Inner ear was wacked up, meaning he couldn't balance properly, or even think.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were hiding in the bushes, with wide eyes. they had gotten there when Lee was fighting, so the Haruno Onna's secret was safe. after Sasuke woke up, he broke Dosu's arms, but she had ordered him to stand down, and the wierd part was that he listened after she had slapped him. never throught him to be submissive, eh?

after the Sound nin scidaddled after the rest of Gai's squad arrived, they came in, and Ino looked at Sakura, and swallowed a lump in her throat. the pink-haired girl was so Kawaii, it outshined the mysterious facade of the Uchiha's.

she walked up to her. "would you want some help with your hair?" she asked.

the girl smiled a bit at her. "sure. it's to troublesome to pay for a haircut anyway, that's why it was so long before."

Ino recalled it had been long earlier. pretty soon she had the girl's hair all fixed, and it looked cute on her. as soon as she was able to turn, she screamed inwardly._ 'CUTE?!?!?!?!'_

* * *

**K.L.K- haha. couldn't resist. if anyone's ahgainst what I wrote, I don't give a shit, and sorry to be brash.**

**Sakura- ... -.- You're ALWAYS Brash.**

**K.L.K- (smiles) I know!**

**Ino- PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. The Intoduction, SORRY ITS SHORTT!

**K.L.K- Grr.... Otousan and Okaasan are being bakas...**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: (grimaces) unfortunately, what I wrote above is quite correct. they seem to thinbk "Hey! our daughter is a Thirteen Year old!! that must mean she's responsible for every single fucking thing that goes even slightly wrong and it isn't ours!!"...Grr... and my mom's all "Do'n ruin My christmas!" and I'm not even saying anything about the holiday, I seriously and trying to communicate with her, but I guess that's a big Effin NO. jeeze, if any of your parents take out thier anger during the Holidays on you, You have my Sypathy, and I'll be suffering right along with ya! (sighs) the fools... they don't realize that IF a Thirteen year old girl could get a respectable job that paid well enough to make Bill payments and such, I'd be living on my own, in a trailer... they're cheaper to live in. ugh... I'm suick of Teenage drama, the BAM! I get hit in the face by a big stinking pile of Drama here at home, and I just hide in my room... ALOT. sorry that it's so short!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**FIFTEENTH CHAPTER: The introduction.**

* * *

"so... what's your name?" Sakura asked the Blonde girl, as thier teams camped together, already gotten both thier scrolls.

"Oh... I'm Yamanaka Ino." the girl smiled.

"Aa. my name is Haruno Sakura." she said back pleasantly.

"'Cherry Blossom'?" Ino asked, looking at the cute girl. it certainly fit her.

"Hai. 'Boar'?" the other girl seemed amused.

"_FOREHEAD_!" Ino said without thinking, and Sakura grinned.

"_PIG_!" she shouted quietly back, with a tinge of happiness and joy at finding a friend in her voice.

all the others sweatdropped at the two girl's odd and wacky friendship.

* * *

**K.L.K- that's all for tonight, I was able to blow off some steam by screaming into a pillow. I hate crying.. it makes me feel weak.**

**Sakura- Aa. you're like me then... anywho, REVIEW!**


	16. Oh, Seeya Later!

**K.L.K- ...I hate that you can't save this damn game in the middle of a day!! (is playing Harvest Moon: Boy and Girl)**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: (still playing, then pauses and sets it down) YO! (grins) anywho, I'll try to make this at LEAST a thousand words... at LEAST.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**SIXTEENTH CHAPTER: Oh, Seeya later!**

* * *

Ino looked at the Kawaii girl, and sighed as she poked her in the forehead. "I'll be waiting for you to be there, forehead." she grinned.

"fine, Ino-pig." the other girl grinned back, her adorable fangs poking out from her pink lips. "I'll be there, CHA!" she pumped her fist, gettin the other girl to laugh.

"Ah, Sakura, you're so cute." the blonde chuckled before she patted the girl on the head, and had to head off.

_'now... am I actually crushing on her?'_ Ino asked herself in her mind.

_**'Hai.'**_ another voice responded.

_'whoa, who are you?!'_

_**'I am your Inner self.'**_

_'...oh.'_

_**'yup.'**_

_'well, why're you here?'_

_**'just to tell you, hell yes you're crushing on her!'**_ the Inner then went and sat away from outer Ino.

with the Rosette kunoichi and her teammates, who were slightly confused about the blood laying about on the ground but decided not to question it, were thinking.

_'Ramenramenramen..'_ I'll give you a guess.

_'I hate Orochimaru, he just wants the Haruno blood.'_ Sakura, obviously.

_'MUST...KILL....ITACHI...THEN...REVIVE...CLAN...'_...do I really need to say this one?

anywho, they were soon headed for the tower, when Sakura was knocked sideways by a silver head.

* * *

**K.L.K- I lied about the word count. don't kill me! (dodges many-a-sharp thing thrown by readers)**

**Ino-Cherry- (Laughing her ass off)**

**K.L.K- (is sulking behind couch of protection) Urasai, Erin-chan.**

**Sakura- anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. It's Who?

**K.L.K- YO! I've had a humongously sucky day!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: Okay, it has been a sucky day, dispite my A on my History test. umm... okay, here goes. Everyone else was childish, I told my mother that I would be doing my laundry TOMORROW, but she still invaded my personal space, put things with DIRT and ?CRUD (shudders) on my bed, and moved things around. (scowls) KAMI-SAMA, If you guys don't believe this, you're idiots, I hate my mother at the moment. I guess I'm going through that stage, but she acts so damn childish! jeeze, ti leaves me wondering if she's the kid and I'm the adult here. and she tries to tlk to me like I'm effin five. she needs to butt out of my life, and I'm being serious, If I could find a good-enough paying job that allowed a Thirteen year old to work, and a cheap enough place, I'd move there in a heartbeat. sadly, I cannot. I stil wish I could, and I can't miove into the Garage like some other teens might, because in Ohio the winters get damn freezing and my dad's as messy as I am. I'm definately closer to my dad. he's awesome. gomen-nasai for the rant!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**SEVENTEENTH CHAPTER: It's Who?**

* * *

Sakura let her breath out in a gush from her lungs, and when she hit the ground she was landed upon by the heavy weight that had knocked her down. she looked at ti and saw it was an aqquaintence from Kiri that she had made..

"...Kitamaru?" she asked amusedly.

the orangey-tinged silver eyes twinkled in happiness. "Sakura-chan!!" he squealed, and nuzzled into her neck.

"_GAH_! alright, alright, Ototou-chan, get off!" she laughed, as she swept the smaller but amost as old as her boy off her and set him down when she got up. "you made it to the Chunin exams, eh? you kept your promise, at least." she smiled as she ruffled the small boy's head.

"hey! Onee-chan, I'm almost as old as you!" he stuck out his tongue.

"Hai, Hai," she sighed. "you're still as immature."

another two figures came out of the forests, wearing traditional genin wear for the Mist village. "Kitamaru-kuuuun!!" one called. she had purply eyes and blue-tinged hair. the other one sighed as he looked at the pink-haired Haruno.

"so, you're still alive, eh?" he asked tonelessly.

"of course Itaa-Sensei." she gave a short bow. "you taught me how, remember?"

he blushed faintly. "please don't call me that." he whispered.

"oh, you used to like it though!" she half-pouted.

"so? we're the same age. it's kinda wierd." he smiled.

she nodded. "Aa." the three groaned.

"Sakura-Onee-chan!!" went Kitamaru. "it's the dreaded '_Aa_'! I thought you stopped doing that a looooong time ago!" he added.

"nah, old habits die hard." she smirked. "you'd better get going." she ushered them off. "Ja Ne, and good luck!"

they waved by, and after a second glomp from Kitamaru, they ran off.

Sakura laughed, and then her face turned serious, and she headed off, leaving her teammates to catch up with the rosette streak of colour against the mossy green of the forest.

* * *

**K.L.K- well, it's longer. sorry about the OCs, they'll play a bigger part soon. HEY! I have a plot now!! (smiles smugly) and not to mention this is my Thirtieth story on the site! can I hear a WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Sakura- (dryly) no.**

**K.L.K- (pouts) Aww, Sakura... not cool. anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Kakashi- HEY! when do I come back in?!**

**K.L.K- LATER. (throws him back into closet, where there are multiple rooms for the characters to sleep in)....what? it's my magical closet of flying fudgecicles!**

**Sakura- (looks at her wierdly) yup, she's hyper.**

**K.L.K- MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! (running on walls, then cieling)**

**Sakura- (sweatdrops) well, please Review!**


	18. Sakura Kills Atimi

**K.L.K- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: ugh.. Thanksgiving... I'm hating this holiday, stupid monthly curse. T-T and Atimi is Airpeeps, she wanted to be a character that would be killed off. I'm only doing this for her, alrighty? m-kay, lets start this damn thing.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**EIGHTEENTH CHAPTER: Sakura Kills Atimi.**

* * *

"_Oi_! Haruno scum!" a voice yelled above where the girl had taken a break. "guess who?" she taunted.

"Atimi, come out." the rosette said dryly. "what, come for your death already?" she snarled. "I told you, when you met me next, death would follow. you should have never in your life hurt me that way!"

the other girl smirked. "aw, is the little demon-girl upset about a few years ago?" she smiled sweetly, then she came into the clearing.

she had black, purple-tinted hair that was chin-length with the side-parted bangs past her collarbone, and she was wearing the uniform for the Waterfall Village. her blue eyes looked purple, only because she was angry, and her pale skin contrasted deeply to the skin-tight black tank she wore, along with regular shinobi pants and her gear strapped on, with the foriegn hitiate secured to her forehead with a tight knot at the back of her head. she took out her two katana's that had kunai attached to them by pure-white chakra strings, and her blue shinobi sandals planted in the mossy ground where she stood in her stiff stance.

"oh. finally, a chance for a little taste of revenge." the pinkette grinned, and stood as she took out her own Katana, which was a plain, hardened steel model, and went into a stance that looked like a sillouette of someone doing Taijutsu stretches in the morning light.

"let it begin." Atimi smiled, and leapt at her. soon thier weapons parried each other's attacks, and this continued for quite a bit of time before Sakura's chakra-enhanced strength knocked them both from thier hands, and into a stream the rosette genin had been drinking from. they looked at each other before making handsigns, and Sakura finished first.

"Hellish Flame no jutsu!" she yelled, as they went into a copy of Sakura's mind, as the green-eyed girl's mouth opened to produce a serpent made of icy-blue fire, that circled the purply-haired girl before she shouted the key word.

"Kai!" she yelled as she foreced her hands into the sign, and they were rocketed back to the real world, and Atimi finally finished her Jutsu. "Cutting Water no jutsu!" she yelled out as tiny drops of water rose from her body- her sweat- and hurtled toward the Haruno, who deflected all but a few that left deep, circular wounds on her shoulder, cheek, and ear.

the pinkette growled as they went into hand-to-hand combat, for the next twenty minutes of thier fight, and by then Sasuke and Naruto had come looking for her, and gaped at how fast the two were moving.

Sakura struck out with her fist open-palmed, and knocked the girl back, as she furiously made handsigns. "Sakura cutting blossom no jutsu!" she yelled angerily, and her body exploded into millions iof red and ebony cherry blossom petals, which swooped toward Atimi and gouged at her skin, like little acidic needles. she was covered in her own blood by the time it stopped, and she got up to fight more.

they fought, and fought, landing hits on each other, and Sakura was losing control of Usui fast. the blood didn't help at all.

"time to end this." her eyes narrowed, as she made handsigns so quickly even Sasuke's sharingan didn't catch any of them, and as she directed two fingers to Atimi, who was still swinging and throwing kunai at the pinkette, and there was a splatter of blood as Atimi fell to the ground.

Sakura walked up to her, looking at her with softened eyes. "I'm sorry, Atimi. you asked it of me, and I fulfilled my promise." she said after coughing out blood, and then took a poisoned kunai of hers, and slashed the skin of the girl, making sure to let every drop of blood flow from the body and soak into the ground, before making fifteen strange one-handed handsigns. "Secret burial no jutsu; unfound and unlabeled." with that, Atimi's bloody corpse sank into the ground, as Sakura retriwved her sword, and stuck it above where her head would be. "my only adversary..." she spoke aloud, so the other two would leave her alone. "and the only one who broke my heart after she took a piece with her." her eyes watered, but she didn't cry, andswallowed the burning feeling in the back of her throat as she knew if she didn't, it would make her sob.

she went to the stream, and washed the half-dried, sticky crimson into the water and off her pale skin, and watched as it, and Atimi's bloody, death-scent flowed downriver and distributed itself evenly through the crystilline water, soon dissapearing into nothing.

she got up as she rung her slightly bloodstained hair, and looked to see Naruto and the Uchiha standing there. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san..." she greeted monotonously. they looked at her curiously. "time to go."

so they travelled in the trees, away from the spot that would forever hold that girl's blood-washed death scent.

* * *

**K.L.K- Sooo? how was it??? Airpeeps?**

**Sakura- wow. well, am I a Lesbian now?**

**K.L.K- no, she just played with your young little heart, and led you to believe back then that you did. gomen-nasai.**

**Sakura- oh, I get it.**

**Kakashi- please Review!**


	19. The Bathing Incident!

**K.L.K- O.O must hide must hide must hide!!!!!!!!!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: this is a SHORT chapter today! Gomen-nasai Minna-san! I'm suprerly busy hiding from my mom at the moment!!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**NINETEENTH CHAPTER: The Bathing Incident!**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as her nose wrinkled from a horrible stench. "Ugh, that's it!" she yelled in frustration. "only two freaking days here, and you guys have started to stink! that's it, we all are going to get baths!" she scowled, as she dragged the two teammates of hers to a natural bathing hole she'd scouted out when she'd been there before, and dshe plunked them down and put thier stuff under a tree and a genjutsu.

she eyed them warily. "I'm going to go to another one, not too far away, don't come looking for me." she warned, and then headed off with her bag, and to a smaller- but more concealed- bathing hole.

she stripped off her gummy clothes- damn her teammates for dragging her through that patch of sticky tree-branches -and muddy underwear- Naruto had shoved mud down her shorts- and her blood-spattered hair went into the water- as the bloodstains hadn't come out yet. she slipped into the water, her teeth chattering.

_'damn this water.'_ she growled inwardly.

_'you should've gone to the other one- it has warm water.'_ Usui reminded.

_'I'm not letting those idiots see me!'_ she snapped.

_**'hahaaa...PMSing much?'**_ Inner giggled.

_'no, my period isn't due for another two or three weeks.'_ Outer reminded, annoyed.

_'oh yeah.'_

_'By the way, Kit, you might want to hurry up.'_

_'why?'_

_'because--'_ the Ten-tailed demon kitsune was inturrupted as Kiba and Shino crashed through the underbrush, to the bathign hole. they stopped, both thier eyes widened.

"Oi! could you give me a little privacy? my idiot teammates dragged me into messes."her eyes narrowed, and flashed briefly from green to lumiscent purple.

"S-S-Sure." Kiba stuttered out, and the two hid behind a tree.

she finished up, and dressed quickly as she driend off with chakra. "now, praytell, were you doing around here?" she asked the two, as they both gulped heavily.

"well..." Kiba started. "we were getting water."

she brightened a bit. "oh, alright. silly me, I was masking my chakra without noticing it again. sorry for the hostility, boys. I'd better go to the idiots before they come searching for me." she grinned, then took off with ehr things, and was soon travelling with the two idiots, her teammates, trying to get a bit of travelling in for the two hours they had before dark.

* * *

**Sakura- (twitch)**

**K.L.K- O.O holy shitake mushrooms I'd beter go...NOW! (ninja poof away)**

**Kakashi- Please Review!**


	20. A Night In Team Seven's Camp

**K.L.K- I LOVE MY NUTCRACKERS!! (grins) TISH AWESOMENESS!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: well, I have a collection of Nutcrackers- Yes, Nutcrackers- of which I absolutely adore. I have over thirty of them, and I have a few that are over two feet Tall, and since I finally started collecting them, I've gotten nutcrackers from alot of my family, since they're usually sometimes cheap and not hard to find. (smiles) i'm going to be puting a pic of them all squeezed onto a table and a shelf on Deviantart later, along with my Kaasan's Village that she has every year. (grimaces) there goes a fourth of the living room. and YAYY!!! Twentieth Chapter! I can't believe I stuck to it for so long!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTIETH CHAPTER: A Night In Team Seven's Camp**

* * *

Sakura looked at the idiots- I mean, her two teammates- and sighed. "knock it off, you two. get to making camp, we only have two days left until we have to report to the tower, and it'll take a full day of nonstop travelling to get there." they were ignoring her. "So get your asses in gear and help me, o rI'll skin you alive and feed you to the centipedes!!!" she shouted at them, and they stood and were at attention, and a faint whiff of fear-stench was in thier scent.

"w-What needs done, Sakura-chan?" he asked, stuttering because her punches hurt- badly.

"some fish would be nice, Uzumaki-san. and Uchiha-san, go with him. and no goofing off, people wil lbe getting more desperate to get scrolls, and I really don't want to miss my chance to become chunin because one of you idiots was stupid enough to let thier guard down." she scowled, and then turned to the sticks that they were making a fire into. "take this, for example. it's nto safe to have a fire right now, because they will spot the smoke and know someone with scrolls is here." she calmly explained, as she picked up the sticks and threw them into the underbrush.

"_Hey_!" the Blonde protested. "how will we cook the fish?!"

she glance at him. "Katon jutsus, if highly controlled, make an excellent alternative to cooking on a camp fire, Uzumaki-san." she explained carefully. "now get going." they went, before she got angry again.

_'she cares.'_ Sasuke's eyes widened a bit with the revelation, but he quickly shook it off, and then walked silently behind the clumsy Uzumaki.

Sakura sighed as she staed up at the sky. she was restless now, because if she fell asleep while the moon was up... it might not be a good thing. at least Usui could rest for her, as well as Inner.

she sat there and thought for a few minutes, before she got up and put traps around the perimeter, to be safe. the other two came in, with three tiny fish, and she sighed as she placed them on sticks, and Sasuke did his thing, while she just held the stick out so her fish would be cooked evenly.

she chewed a bit of the fish, and swallowed. "boys, if you need to go, you'd better go now." she warned.

Sasuke ran off into the surrounding woods.

"_Oi_!" Naruto whispered quietly. "_Sakura-chan_!"

"what is it Uzumaki-san?" she asked, irritatedly. she wanted to hop into a tree and just stay there.

"lets open the scrolls." he said, giddily.

"no." she deadpanned.

"whyyyy_yyyy_?" he whined.

her eye twitched. "because," she said through clenched teeth. "of you do that, not only wil webe disqualified, but..." she stopped herself.

"but what?" he asked.

"nothing. just something we NEED to avoid." she sighed, then snatched the scrolls back, and put them into her clean bindings pouch. she hopped into the tree, just as Sasuke came into the campsite. "I'm going to take the watch." she said gruffly.

"Sakura, you _need_ to sleep." the younger Uchiha brother said firmly.

"no, I.... can't." she finished off lamely. "I have this problem on the full moon, and I'm unale to sleep. quite commen in my bloodline. it's called Lunus no borderline-insomniacis." she hit herself in her mind.

_**'that was lame.' **_Inner commented.

"it means on the full moon, I cannot sleep, even with sleeping drugs, believe me, I've tried." she waved it off, and they seemed to take the excuse.

_**'Baka.'**_ Inner insulted.

_'you called yourself a baka.'_ Usui pointed out.

_**'no I didn't--... yes, I did.'**_ Inner realized.

_'good.'_ Outer's eye twitched. _'NOW, URASAI!!'_ she screamed into her mind. they shut up._ 'Arigatou gazimasu!'_

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) that WAS lame.**

**Sakura- Urasai.**

**K.L.K- ANYWHO, Please review!**


	21. They Encounter Kabuto

**K.L.K- I am sleepy... and busy.. and I have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow. (groans)**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: (grimaces) yes, I have to X-mas shopping, adn that means I have to make a list, and therefore I have to make sure to get the right gift. now don't get me wrong, Christmas is alright and all, but I'd rather be staying home, just lazing about like I do onall my days off. still, it's the christmas shopping I hate, because of all the damn last minute shoppers! you can't even go into the Walmart superstore in Zanesville without having to go at a snail's pace, and it's the same way for Columbus's too. (sighs) that's why I usua;lly hide out in my room, with the lights off as I either sleep or play on my PSP. i'm busy at the moment, so this will be short, and I'm nearly out of ideas for this fanfiction.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTY-FIRST CHAPTER: They Encounter Kabuto**

* * *

Sakura and her team were walking along a dirt path, and all of a sudden something heavy landed on Sakura.

the Haruno recognized the chakra signature.

"Get off!" her voice growled, muffled in the dirt.

"Hm?" the person said.

"Kabuto, get the hell off me!!"

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) TEH ALL MIGHTY FIVE-SENTENCE CHAPTER PREVAILS! HUZZAH! anyway, please review for this pathetic excuse for a chapter.**


	22. Kabuto's Teasing of Sakura, SHORTNESS!

**K.L.K- I am sleepy... and want to go to bed. gomen-nasai.**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: I want to go to bed, this is SHORT.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTY-SECOND CHAPTER: Kabuto's Teasing of Sakura**

* * *

"Hm?" he asked.

"_GET OFF_!" she shouted into the ground.

"what? can't hear you!!" he acted as if he was deaf.

"_**I SAID GET THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL OFF ME YOU SHIT-HEAD BAKA NO YAKUSHI**_!!" the girl exploded.

"...jeeze, fine, I'll get off. PMS, eh?"

"Urasai, Baka." the rosette girl retorted dryly.

* * *

**K.L.K- (sweatdrops) well, I warned you! PLEASE Review.. the authoress is feeling a bit down at the moment, because it's getting increasingly harder not to get sick, and I now have to IN SONG SOLOS for a Choir song, so yeah, if I'm sick then the entire Choir is screwed. well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. Sakura's Mishap With the Tree Root

**K.L.K- I need to get this done, I wanna go back to bed!!**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: i'm tired, and I have GYM CLASS tomorrow. BUT, on the upside, on the Nineteenth of December, by X-mas break starts, so you'll see longer and better updates then, alrighty? I'm trying to have a B-Average in my classes, so I can take a second luanguage next year. confusing, I know.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTY-THIRD CHAPTER: Sakura's Mishap With the Tree Root**

* * *

Sakura was finally up, and she was scowling. "okay, Kabuto-san, what is it?"

he looked sheepish. "I got seperated from my Teammates, and they went on to the Tower, could you guys please go with me to there? I'd appreciate it."

the rosette felt no sense of forboding, so she nodded. "Hai. don't hinder us, altough you might be welcome, since you are a medic nin." she grinned slyly, then went to take a step towards the stream to fill her canteen, when she tripped. over a tree root.

"**_OH, GODDAMN IT ALL_**!!!"

* * *

**K.L.K- sorry, I'm SO tired. and I have TWO solos now. DX AUGH!**

**Sakura- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. The Attack With Genjutsu! a day wasted

**K.L.K-YAYYYYYYYY!...what? my Bladder infection is now gone! WOOHOO! and I didn't get sick! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! (dances Macarana)**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the late updates, but I took Airpeeps advice and took time to do Home Work and stuffz, and I have alot of it since I've been absent for three days straight. damn bladder infections... the guys got the better deal, if you ask me. XP even though we females are more mature and clearly superior in the fashion/drama department, they still got the better deal. this SUCKS. also, I've noticed something I also envy the guys for. most of them don't have metaphorical claws that scathe you with socially-dissolving poison. jeeze, this is why most of my buddies are guys. (rolls eyes)**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTY-FOURTH CHAPTER: The Attack With Genjutsu! a day wasted.**

* * *

green eyes opened- she'd closed her eyes when she'd tripped- and she huffed a sigh. "I'm fine." she reassured the worried Kyuubi-container, and she got up, Kabuto helping her halfway, when he gasped and nearly let her go. "what?" she sighed irritated.

"y-you're c-chakra levels! t-they are too low! how are you even standing, Haruno?!" he gaped, after Naruto pulled the pinkette up.

"Feh. has to do with the full moon, nothing for you to worry about." she waved it off as she filled her canteen.

"yeah Lunis no insom-something, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, and her back stiffened.

"it was Lunus no borderline-insomniacis, Dobe." the Uchiha scoffed, and a bead of involuntary cold-sweat made it's way down Sakura's neck.

_'crap!'_ she thought. _'Kabuto's a MEDIC! he'll realize that it doesn't exist, and he'll probably tell those two! SHIT!'_

_**'we're SCREWED.'**_

_'quite.'_

Kabuto turned a questioning stare to the pinkette. "but...that doesn't _exist_, Haruno. _what_ are you hiding?"

her face became impassive as Inner started to freak out and Usui shrunk into her little corner, hiding her snout with three of her tails. "Nothing that you need to be concerned with, Yakushi." her eyes narrowed and flashed, her voice a bit chilled.

his eyes flashed too. "well? what's the big secret? you _afraid_ of telling us, Haruno?" he challenged, puffing up his chest instinctively to look more threatening and bigger than her.

"I'm not afraid of telling you." she growled slightly. "I just _CAN'T_."

"tell!"

"No."

"TELL."

"how about N O equals NO!"

by now the two were yelling in each others faces.

"TELL!"

"NO!"

"TELL!"

"_NO_!"

"TELL!"

"_**NO**_!"

her eyes flashed into the bright purple with the hebi-like slit, causing him to fall back in surprise, eyes widened. she must have gotten really pissed.

she quickly turned from the others, her eyes buzzing with chakra. _'shit oh shit oh shit please go back to green, eyes!'_ she thought frantically as the buzzing dulled until it stopped a few moments later, and she turned around and gave a faux-smile that made Kabuto wince. "I'm fine! just a spontanious migraine, I get them if I get riled up. no worries, _right_? right! okay, we'd better get going." she said in one breath, and then started walking.

"Sakura." Sasuke glared as he caught her elbow. "tell us. _now_."

she glared at him through the corner of her merderous emerald eyes. "let. go. or. be. _maimed_." she growled out homicidally. "_NOW_."

he held on for a moment, then let go. she knew she was serious.

"listen." she spoke softly, her eyes sorrowed. "I don't want you to delve into my past, so I won't delve into any of yours'. do that, and we'll be fine. just...don't make me mad. I'll...I _need_ to calm down." she spoke, and she had almost said she would lose control. but, her secret was safe for now...hopefully.

she glared at Kabuto from behind her hair, and then turned to the tower. "we need to get moving."

So, they did. at about eight p.m, when the sun was starting to go down, Sakura raised her fist up, signaling to halt, and they did gladly, since they had been running with minimal breaks.

"do you notice something?" she asked, then pointed to a gigantic centipede Naruto had pinned to a tree with a kunai, SIX HOURS BEFORE.

the others gaped. "no..."

"we're in a genjutsu." she acknowledged, and then went to say something when a spark of attentiveness made her growl and the hair on the back of her neck bristle. "_WATCH OUT_!" she shouted, and then weapons hit where everyone had been before. she huffed in annoyance. they didn't have TIME for this! So, she quietly snuck into the foliage when the boys started to attack.

"You." she called out to the guy making the genjutsu. he turned around quickly, still holding it.

"_what_-!?" he was abruptly cut off as she punched him in the jaw, sending him into the clearing where the boys were fighting the faux clones.

Soon, after that little fiasco was over and done with, they said goodbye to the injured Yakushi, and then went into a room for the scrolls.

as they read it over- Sakura didn't, that damned thing was burned into her memory like a branding iron- she simply took the scrolls from her special binding-pocket, and un-transformed them. "here." she tossed the Earth scroll to Sasuke, and she started opening it, as did he. after it came open, she threw it down and Sasuke soon followed in shocked suit, due to the glowing symbols on the scroll.

POOF!

Iruka now looked at them. "Well, you passed the Chunin Exams' second test. good job." he looked over the blonde. "Naruto, I had a few doubts, but you are the least injured." he looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you are moderately injured, but otherwise fine, except looking a bit tired." he looked to Sakura. "Sakura-san, even though I don't know you, you look terrible. your chakra signal is almost nonexistant, and you look exhausted. but, rather unharmed." he gave her a spare look. "So, it means..."

Sakura tuned him out. the Chunin Exams were imprinted fiercely onto her mind, every bit of them. but after them...nothing. a big gaping shroud of dull grey matter until she was fifteen, the Gaara fiasco. she sighed, as she realized she'd be flying solo, with no memories for a rather long time until she remembered something.

_'great...just, great.'_ she inwardly murmured, huffing another sigh.

_**'I know, Saku-chan. it will be awhile, so it can't possibly hurt to alter time a little bit, right? after all, we've probably screwed up enough already, so what's the point?'**_ Inner sighed.

Outer sighed. _'but we need to make SURE that certain events will happen... and when the time comes, we will have to tip off the Akatsuki and uncle Pein about Gaara, unfortunately...'_

Inner saddened. _**'Hai, but how?'**_

_'I will.'_ Usui said after the period of silence. _'Pein-san will know who I am. so it will work out that way.'_

Sakura gave a inward nod. _'Hai. but still...it doesn't make me feel any better.'_

_'I know, Saku-chan... I know...'_

she was jolted from her trance with Iruka's voice stopping. they followed him to a large arena, and thier eyebrows rose when they saw everyone there. why? they didn't know. at least, not _yet_. they'd certainly find out soon.

* * *

**K.L.K- blargh....**

**Sakura- she's tired.**

**K.L.K- (swirly eyes) gah...gym class...turning fourteen....nagging parents... annoying asshole of a girl at school...X.x**

**Itachi- (pokes her) is she alright?**

**Naraku- well, she hasn't died YET...and she has to put up with all of these characters in her special closet...so I guess she'll be fine.**

**Usui- Hai.**

**Inner Sakura- huh. CHA! let's draw on her!**

**Stephanie- no way! (sits there and pokes K.L.K with a mechanical pencil) hahah...HOLY SHIT! (gets carried off by Deidara)**

**K.L.K- (wakes up)...what did I miss? oh, and since I'm fourteen now, and I promised to myself, I am going to write a lemon! who do you want it to be? it'll be in a dream on here, so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. what the, PRELIMINARIES! What!

**K.L.K- a LOT of stuff has happened whilst I've been away from this fic. I'm now fourteen... my Gal-pals are trying to set me up with my best guy-friend, and I threw up twice this morning from a stomach bug. (grimaces) Gah, I hate it. or maybe it was because of my migraine...? Well, I've been sitting by people who've been sick the entire time they've gotten sick, so there's a good chance that that might've been it. Anyway, go to the Authoress's Note.**

**TITLE: what happened?**

**PAIRING: unknown**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: what if Sakura- Haruno Sakura- had a past with Uchiha Itachi? this is the story, and what it brought on.**

**AUTHOURESS'S NOTE: blargh... I just want to sleep for a freakin' WEEK. I'm so tired... my head is barely in my schoolwork anymore... And I need more time to get this one thing done and I won't have time. (groans) oh yay I get to work through lunch again...damn...Okay, the Preliminaries. Always a favourite part of mine in my favourite Arc, the Chunin Examinations! (cheers) now, the only fight I want to even CARE about for them is Ino and Sakura's fight, alrighty? So, she'll most likely take a nap during the time that passes. Exciting, no? Kukukuku... you'll see. O.o and if I ever laugh like Naraku EVER again, someone slap me. SERIOUSLY (shudders) DO EEEEEET. XD but only if I ever laugh like that again... Oh! the fic! alrighty, ONWARD CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! o.o...that's it...no more Honey Buns for me today.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.**

**TWENTY-FIFTH CHAPTER: what the, PRELIMINARIES?! What!**

* * *

Sakura was BORED. so bored, in fact, that she had even been counting the cracks on the floor, or how many scars she could spot on the guy's neck in front of her- which was fifty-three, by the way- and then she had listed off the causes of death she could cause with one poison from A to Z in her mind. and the old man was STILL talking. she sighed as she knew he was about done, since he was slowing down a bit.

"and these Preliminaries are being held because there are simply too many teams." Sarutobi finished off, his eye twinkling at the pinkette who offered a small smile back. "here's the proctor, Hayate-san."

"Okay, listen-" _cough cough_. "up. this screen-" _cough_. he pointed to a screen on a wall, already scrolling through names with bright green text on them. "The matches will be-" cough cough hack! "held soon. if you-" _hack, cough, hack-HACK!_ "think or know you are unable-" _cough._ "to fight, then drop out, as the decision will no longer affect your teammates."

immidiately, Kabuto- with his injured arm now in a sling- raised his hand. "Sorry. I'm dropping out." he smiled apoligetically.

"up into the stands, MAGGOTS!" Morino Ibiki shouted, and everyone went onto the landing that had no seats, and settled themselves to watch the fights.

Sakura's eyelids drooped, and drooped. she knew she wouldn't stay awake for much longer. she also knew her energy would be mostly refilled and so would her chakra reserves if she got a two-hour nap, with Usui and Inner napping as well, and she had thier chakras to pull off of now.

so, she fell into a deep slumber, whilst the fights commenced.

_**0o0-IN THE DREAM...-0o0**_

_the rosette kunoichi opened her eyes, and she felt instinctively, that something was wrong. terribly, terribly wrong. all she could see was black. darkness, surrounding her, trying to suffocate her in the pitch-coloured scheme. she tried to stand, but her body just WOULDN'T move! she struggled against the unseen bonds, and suddenly the stange place she was in was thrown into light._

_her limbs were bound with chains, and her body looked...older. definately older. maybe about fifteen or even fourteen. she tried to call out for help, but her throat closed up and she gagged a few times before it ceased. her eyes darted around, gathering as much as she could about the blurred dream world as she could. she looked to be in a windowless room, with only one rickety-looking door. she sat there for several more minutes, before the door swung open, to reveal...a man...? a woman...? she couldn't tell. the..._It_ smirked, and she could finally speak._

_"y-you're--!"_

_**0o0-OUT OF THE DREAM-0o0**_

"Wake up, Sakura!"

her eyes flew open, and she felt around her wrists. nothing. she wasn't restrained by chains anymore. she looked to Naruto, seeing Kakashi walking back, smiling his masked smile.

"sorry. Sasuke needs to rest for a bit." he shrugged, and she nodded.

"Hai. what did I miss?" she asked as she stood from her sitting position against the wall, and he shrugged.

"not much."

Suddenly they all heard the scrolling sounds of the humongous screen, and they all looked up at it at once.

"Haruno Sakura Versus-" _COUGH, HACK!_ "Yamanaka Ino!"

Sakura groaned. "oh, man! she's a good girl to have as a friend. _damnit_." she then hopped down from the railing, landing softly on the ground. Ino was soon down there as well, walking down the ramp.

the proctor droned and hacked out the rules, and then quickly got back to his spot.

"So, Ino, I guess this is gonna be interesting." she smiled, and then she took her hitiate and put it onto her forehead. "and tough. but I warn you... you might not want to use your mind control jutsu."

the blonde scoffed. "why, so you can win? no way, Sakura." she tied her Hitiate onto her forehead and then dropped into her fighting stance, whilst Sakura stood there, her stance gaurded, her face serious. "you weakling, get into your stance!" the blonde shouted out, then she was knocked forewards by Sakura, the clone she had switched with dissapearing.

"watch it." she said with a smirk. "or I might not be able to hold back!"

twenty minutes later of fighting- and Sakura trying to hold back, for Ino's sake and life- Ino used the Jutsu and hit Sakura.

"I, Haruno Sakura, hereby concee--" then the body twitched malevolently, and Ino was sent hurtling back into her body.

"w-what are you?" Ino asked timidly, as she watched the pinkette- who's hair shadowed her eyes at the moment- closely. "a _demon_? Jinchuuriki? a _monster_?!" her eyes widened, and Sakura smirked, as her eyes were shown finally, the crimson purple blazing where the green used to be.

"I don't know what I am, Yamanaka. Half-demon? possibly. Jinchuuriki? oh, yes, probably so. monster? oh, my family would tell you that, especially my bastard of a father." her smirk grew, showing her lengthening canines- or rather, fangs- and she crouched down low as chakra lengthened her tailbone, her ears moving up on her head, as her scream of pain made everyone wince. a few moments later of the blood-curdling scream ringing in thier ears, she stood, the seal on her back spreading to cover her arms and legs, one mark on one side of her chin, as her eyes became more animalistic, the black fox-tail and ears on her head and her body stance _SCREAMING_ predator. her shirt was torn to shreds from the chakra tendrils, her skirt-pouch now a heap of torn fabric, her shorts had rips all through them, and her bindings stayed in place, thankfully.

"do you give up, or do you condem yourself to death, Ino? it's still the full moon, when I have less control. even now, it's slipping. you're exactly that type that I _LOVE_ to make scream. your pretty blonde hair and blue eyes," she appeared behind the girl, her mouth touching the girl's ear gently. "a bombshell body, with that innocent look at life..." her mouth curved into a smile. "if you give up, I won't have to kill you. it's either you submit, or Usui won't take it very well whilst she's in this state..." she licked along the shell of the blonde's ear without anyone's notice, and then dissapeared back to her spot. "so what will it be, Ino? life?" he eyes narrowed. "_or_ death?"

everything was silent, before Ino dropped her kunai she had held. "I give up." then, she fainted.

the pinkette smiled. "good." she dissapeared up into the stands, carrying the fainted girl up with her, and placed her down.

_'she's pack. definately pack.'_ Usui titled, and Sakura smiled drowsily.

_'Hai...pack.'_

then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**K.L.K- Umm...(scuffs foot on the ground) I think this'll end up InoSaku for a bit, honestly. BUT she accepts her as pack now, so obviously Ino won't be her rival. I don't even KNOW if she cares about having a rival! so we'll see where it goes. also this might be why she wasn't drooling all over the Akatsuki guys, ne?**

**Sakura- great, greaaaaat. I'm lesbian!**

**K.L.K- nah, you'll most likely be bisexual, so then you wouldn't be all freaking out about it.**

**Sakura-...ah. I see. anywho, suckish fight, much?**

**K.L.K- (deadpanned stare) look, I still have a headache, my stomach hurts, and I'm tired even though I slept all day. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, WOMAN.**

**Sakura- Jeeze, fine! who stuck a stick up your ass?!**

**K.L.K- sorry. still pissed off that I missed school today... and I'm gonna quit Drama Club... not as fun as it used to be. (pouts) and there's only eight or nine people, and my Kaasan's all "GET A PART OR QUIIIIT!" and I really don't want to act... I sing, I draw, I have to keep up my grades- FUCK this! I need less to worry about! my mom pulled out aa white hair from my head... AGAIN...Gah, I gotta go take a shower.**

**Kakashi- please REVIEW!**


End file.
